


gravity is a tricky thing (it keeps me here with you)

by daestruct



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blowjobs, Intercrural Sex, Knotting, M/M, Male Slash, No Remorse, Rimming, Rut, Rutting, Side character Mpreg, couples being couples, don't even know how to porn at all tbh, don't read this for story, fluffy side stories, never ask me for porn i don't know how to only porn, read it for So Much Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daestruct/pseuds/daestruct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo really likes his boyfriend’s dick. Like, possibly more than he likes his boyfriend. (“Don’t lie, Soo,” Baekhyun murmurs against his neck. “You love me.”)</p><p>Or, the one where Becca complained that no one writes her porn and I am whipped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gravity is a tricky thing (it keeps me here with you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jumpthisship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpthisship/gifts).



> Becca I LOVE YOU
> 
> For the sake of this 100% porn fic, I've taken a few liberties with the beta biological make up. Some are able to self-lubricate a little bit, and some have small knots. I just thought I'd...throw that out there.
> 
> THE BIGGEST THANK YOU to my hyung (idk how the fuck to link things here but she's troubleseason here so go go go) for checking this over for me. I'm sorry you had to suffer. You don't deserve this.
> 
> Don't expect any plot or for characters to come back. This is porn. Like for real. Got it? Okay. Good.
> 
> See y'all on the flip side~

"I don't get it," Jongin says after a long moment of staring after Kyungsoo had finally broken the news. "Like. I really don't get it?"

Kyungsoo shrugs, stuffing another french fry into his mouth. "What's there to get?" He raises his eyebrows, and Jongin follows the motion with a mirrored expression.

"Well," he starts, leaning back in his seat, "it's just not like you." He nods as if his words had actually explained anything at all.

"I'm not sure how this isn't like me," Kyungsoo says, grabbing another french fry. "I found someone I want to date, so I'm dating him. I want to introduce him to you. What's weird about that?"

"What Jongin is trying to say," Junmyeon cuts in, snagging a bit off of Jongin's plate and ignoring the other's squawk of protest, "is that you're dating an alpha. You've only dated omegas before."

Kyungsoo stares at Junmyeon. "I am a beta," he reminds his fellow beta friend. "Affected by hormones of all three classes. Why does it matter if my new boyfriend is an alpha?"

"B-because you're you!" Jongin splutters, grabbing onto the edges of the diner table. "You're always so..." He waves his hands around. "Not-beta," he settles on finally.

"Is that an insult?"

"Compliment, I think," Junmyeon tries to soothe. He throws Jongin a sideways glance, patting the man's back. "I hope."

Jongin coughs and shovels another few bites’ worth of his food into his mouth in one go. Kyungsoo sighs at his lack of table manners.

"Anyway, Kyungsoo," Junmyeon says, drawing Kyungsoo's attention away from the crumbs stuck to Jongin's lips. "This is just a new direction for you to take. We always thought you'd end up with another beta or an omega. What went wrong with Sehun?"

Kyungsoo snorts. "Well for one," he tells his friend, "he fell in love with you."

This time it's Jongin who's throwing Junmyeon a sideways glance.

"And I broke up with him because I don't want somebody who doesn't want me back, and anyone with eyes could see you two doing your pathetic mating call dances from miles away." Kyungsoo clears his throat, watching Junmyeon fidget.

"We're all looking for love one way or another," he defends himself.

"Some of us just find it in other people's boyfriends," Jongin sniffs. Kyungsoo cocks his head to the side, staring curiously at Jongin. Out of the two of them, Kyungsoo should be the affected one here- not his omega friend.

"Jongin, it's okay," he soothes. "It was years ago." He looks at Junmyeon. "Speaking of, are you taking Sehun somewhere for your anniversary?"

Junmyeon wipes his mouth and hands on his napkin and drops the crumpled paper on the table. "Thinking about Paris," he says, still eyeing Jongin's food. "Really original, I know. But I think it's best he knows what's coming. He's not very good with surprises."

"Surprises," Jongin echoes weakly.

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo questions. "Are you sick?"

"What?" Jongin visibly mentally backs up. "No. I'm good. So good. I'm great."

"Right," Kyungsoo says like that wasn't suspicious. Junmyeon rolls his eyes, muttering to himself under his breath, and Kyungsoo can do nothing but purse his lips when Jongin elbows Junmyeon in the side, his lips shaping a warning murmur of “hyung."

Kyungsoo's phone vibrates next to his elbow, and he flips it over to see his boyfriend's icon pop up with a simple message of _here!_ plus an emoticon. Kyungsoo takes a breath and types in a quick response as to which booth he's sitting in with his best friends.

"Everything okay?" Junmyeon asks, still eyeing Jongin like he's liable to get elbowed again.

"Yeah," Kyungsoo says. "Baekhyun's here."

Jongin makes some odd sort of screech in the back of his throat. "I forgot you said he was coming too," he whines, immediately reaching up to start fixing his hair. "Do I look like a mess?" he asks Junmyeon. "Like it's not obvious or anything, right?"

Junmyeon shakes his head, and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

"He's not your boyfriend, Jongin," Kyungsoo says. "You don't have to impress him."

"Yes, well," Jongin starts and then decides to cut himself off by swallowing. He's the only officially mated one of the three of them (although it looks like Junmyeon is planning to be next with his not-so-subtle trip to Paris). He and his mate have been together since Jongin was eighteen after four years of awkward teenage friendship that ended in an explosive and graceless confession from Chanyeol. Their official mating three years ago just after Jongin's twenty-second birthday had been a small affair, and the one where Kyungsoo had met Sehun. But of course the man Kyungsoo met at a mating would not be the man with whom Kyungsoo enjoys his own.

After meeting Baekhyun, Kyungsoo is totally okay with that.

The diner door chimes, and Kyungsoo looks up.

"He's here," Kyungsoo announces. "Look alive, boys." Jongin and Junmyeon both snap up, backs comically straight. The door to the diner chimes, and Baekhyun walks in, his jacket clutched in one hand and car keys in the other. Kyungsoo fights to keep himself from grinning too widely. Baekhyun looks good; he always looks good, even when he's got bed hair and pillow lines on his face.

Kyungsoo is most definitely sunk.

"That's him?" Junmyeon whispers like it's some big conspiracy, and Kyungsoo gives him the most exasperated expression.

"Yes," he says, waving Baekhyun over. He watches Baekhyun's face light up when he spots him, and his heart does a weird flip in his chest as if he were ten years younger and only just discovering crushes and sex.

"Okay," Junmyeon breathes as Baekhyun makes his way towards them, waving off the hostess. "Maybe this makes some sense."

"No," Jongin grits out. "Everything is weird."

 _You're weird,_ Kyungsoo thinks and ignores his younger friend, leaving him to Junmyeon's awkward attempts at comfort. Baekhyun's scent washes away any feeling of weird hanging around Kyungsoo from Jongin's behavior today, and Kyungsoo scoots over the the booth to leave room for another person to sit comfortably beside him.

"Hey, Soo," Baekhyun greets, leaning down to steal a kiss from Kyungsoo's lips and settling down next to him in the plastic diner booth. His hand falls immediately to Kyungsoo's thigh, the other reaching for Kyungsoo's french fries.

"Hey," Kyungsoo returns and smacks at Baekhyun's hands, doing a poor job of pretending to be affronted when Baekhyun snatches up a few anyway.

" _Soo?!_ " Jongin screeches, slamming his hands down on the table. Baekhyun startles, his eyes wide, hand and stolen french fries frozen in time halfway to his mouth.

"Seriously, Jongin." Kyungsoo taps his fingers on top of Baekhyun's hand to say everything is fine. "What's wrong with you today?"

"He calls you _Soo_?" Jongin keeps going. "You've never let anyone else, even Sehun- shut up, Junmyeon, don't look smug right now, oh my go-"

"Jongin," Kyungsoo snaps, interrupting. "Seriously. Are you okay?" Jongin shakes a little bit, slowing relaxing back in his seat and refusing to answer.

Junmyeon pats Jongin's shoulder. "I think the alpha-boyfriend news was a bit more than Jongin could handle in one day."

"Was I supposed to break this up into a two day event somehow?" Kyungsoo asks, watching Jongin carefully.

"Jongin," Junmyeon nearly coos. "Is there anything you'd like to share with us? Something you maybe found out this morning?" Jongin's eyes go comically wide, and between his unusual behavior and Baekhyun's lack of cracking inappropriate jokes and general quietness, Kyungsoo feels about two seconds from announcing the apocalypse has arrived.

Jongin does it for him.

"I'm pregnant," he whispers.

Kyungsoo blinks. "Oh," he says. That would explain it. It comforts him to know that Jongin's panic earlier wasn't really over Kyungsoo's choice in boyfriend but rather the sudden and rapid changes in his life. Kyungsoo, as a beta, will never know what it means to carry a child, but he'll be there for Jongin.

"Congratulations," Baekhyun offers, grinning wide and blinding. Kyungsoo's heart is doing that flip-stutter-stop-start thing again. "To you and your mate."

Jongin twists the ring on his left fourth finger a few times. "Thank you," he breathes, hiccupping a bit. "I'm sorry I'm so..." he trails out.

"Don't worry about it," Baekhyun says. "It takes a little attention off of me." He shifts, and Kyungsoo had never seen him look so uncomfortable.

"This is Baekhyun," Kyungsoo takes it upon himself to introduce. "My boyfriend."

"I'm pretty sure we figured that out, Kyungsoo," Junmyeon laughs, reaching across the table to shake Baekhyun's hand. "I'm Junmyeon."

Baekhyun grins at him. "It's a pleasure to meet you." His focus moves over to Jongin, and he holds out his hand. "And you, Jongin." Jongin startles, and Baekhyun's grin turns sheepish. "I heard your name from Kyungsoo a few seconds back when I came in."

"I see," Jongin says, eyeing Baekhyun's outstretched hand. He doesn't offer his own. "Nice to meet you." Kyungsoo watches Baekhyun eye his own hand before redirecting his reach to the plate of french fries.

"So," Baekhyun says. "I came prepared for twenty questions and a few threats on my life and knot. Should I keep my guard up, or...?"

Junmyeon and Jongin both snap to attention, narrowing their eyes. Kyungsoo sighs, leaning back against the booth. An arm is in his way, and he almost jumps before Baekhyun shifts to a more comfortable hold, his arm slung over Kyungsoo's shoulders.

"Keep your guard up," Junmyeon tells him. "We take our job as best friends very seriously."

Kyungsoo just leans his head back and groans.

\--

Somewhere amidst the conversation that had been largely comprised of Junmyeon doing his best to embarrass Kyungsoo and Jongin glaring at Baekhyun distrustfully to hide how his lips were twitching with the want to laugh after every joke Baekhyun managed to crack, the sky had opened up, pouring down rain on the roof of the small diner.

Kyungsoo finally emerges from his mortified silence at Junmyeon talking about the time Kyungsoo had slept naked on his apartment balcony because his ex had accidentally locked him out after a round of drunken outdoor sex.

“Okay,” he cuts in. “Now that we’ve moved from interrogation to mortification, I think we should take notice of the weather and consider going home.”

“You’re killing the fun,” Junmyeon says, frowning.

"I'll call Chanyeol," Jongin offers immediately, and Kyungsoo is grateful for him if a bit concerned about his apparent continued discomfort. "He'll pick me up. And we can take you back to your place too, hyung,” he adds to Junmyeon.

Junmyeon gives him a nod in thanks while Jongin starts typing out a text to his mate and turns his attention to Baekhyun. “If you hurt him-”

“Holy fuck, hyung,” Kyungsoo interrupts. “I think we’re past that stage.”

“I’ll kill you,” Junmyeon finishes with a pleasant smile.

Baekhyun just shows him a grin. “Sure thing, hyung,” he says, and then cocks his head to the side. “Or is that too fast?” Kyungsoo watches Junmyeon’s hard exterior crack and his shoulders relax. He pats Baekhyun’s thigh.

“I’ll go pull the car around,” Baekhyun says softly to Kyungsoo, pressing a kiss to his temple before he stands, holding out his hand to Junmyeon.

“See you around, hyung,” he says. Junmyeon takes his hand and shakes it. This time, Baekhyun doesn’t bother to offer Jongin his hand, just gives him another round of congratulations. Jongin offers him a small, nervous smile.

“Thanks,” he says before excusing himself to use the bathroom and toss out the leftover food on their trays along the way. Baekhyun pulls his jacket back on and spins his car keys around a finger before he dashes out of the diner and into the downpour.

“Shall we?” Junmyeon says, gesturing towards the registers, and Kyungsoo waves him off, heading over to take care of it himself.

"Thoughts?" Kyungsoo asks when he steps out of the diner to join Junmyeon under the overhang. Junmyeon just scoffs at him.

“I could tell you I hate him, and you’d ignore me,” he says. Kyungsoo shrugs. His friend isn’t wrong. “I think you know to take care of yourself, and I think you’re old enough to know what you want. If he makes you happy, then. I mean. My approval doesn’t mean squat in the end.”

Kyungsoo claps Junmyeon’s shoulder. “Thanks, “ he says. “And Jongin? He’s just been weird all day.”

Junmyeon sighs this time, rubbing his temples. “He's just a bit sensitive to change right now.”

“A _bit_?” Kyungsoo counters, eyebrow raised. Junmyeon shrugs.

“He and Chanyeol weren’t trying,” he says. “This is a really big step for them. And with Chanyeol’s company changing management, things are uncertain.” Kyungsoo bites his lower lip. The door chimes behind them, and Jongin steps out, waving his phone.

“Chanyeol will be here in two,” he says. “So be prepared to wait for seven.”

Junmyeon laughs. “I can’t complain. I’m getting a free ride.”

A car horn honks from the street, and Kyungsoo’s attention snaps around to see Baekhyun’s car with the flashers on as he waits for Kyungsoo. 

“There’s my ride,” he says. Junmyeon shoos him off. “See you both later. Congrats, Jongin.”

“Thanks, hyung,” he says. “I just- thanks.” Kyungsoo lets Jongin pull him into a hug with his nose wrinkled. “You stink,” he says. Kyungsoo just rolls his eyes before he turns and darts out into the rain for just a few seconds, climbing into Baekhyun’s passenger seat as fast as he can.

“So,” Baekhyun says, pulling out smoothly into traffic, “it’s raining, and I’ve figuratively met the parents. What’s next?”

Kyungsoo watches Baekhyun lift his hand off the gear shift and reach out to link their fingers over the console. Kyungsoo lets him lift his hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of his palm and nipping playfully on Kyungsoo’s knuckle. 

“They’re easier than my parents,” Kyungsoo says. “Beta plus alpha doesn’t equal kids. My mom is gonna be so disappointed.”

“Aren’t they an alpha-beta pair?” Baekhyun asks, sliding into the acceleration lane.

“They’re both women,” Kyungsoo says. “Mom just so happened to be one of the fertile betas. I was a surprise. They thought they’d have to adopt.”

Baekhyun flicks on his turn signal, changing lanes. “There are options,” he says. “You know. Just in case.” Kyungsoo freezes, and Baekhyun squeezes his hand. “We don’t have to talk about it.”

“I’m pretty sure two months is way too soon to be talking about kids, Baek,” Kyungsoo says, and he’s grateful that Baekhyun doesn’t comment on the way his voice shakes. Two months might be too soon to talk about it, but for Kyungsoo, it’s not too soon to know that if he were going to make that sort of commitment with anyone, Baekhyun’s the best option.

The _only_ option, really.

“Should I get off here?” Baekhyun asks, and Kyungsoo glances up at the road signs. They’re coming up on the exit for his side of town.

“Yeah,” he says. “And you should grab that overnight bag of clothes and bring it up with you.”

Baekhyun throws him a sideways glance that turns into a half-smirk-half-smile, and Kyungsoo rubs his thumb over the back of Baekhyun’s hand. “Besides,” he adds, “I know you haven’t washed those yet, and I was going to start a load of laundry anyway.”

“I’m fucking you on the spin cycle,” Baekhyun declares, and Kyungsoo isn’t about to say ‘no.’

\--

Desite Baekhyun’s plans, his duffle bag is dropped at the door with his shoes, Kyungsoo’s shoes, and their wet jackets. The rest of their clothing is left in a damp trail back to Kyungsoo’s bedroom, and Kyungsoo is too overwhelmed by Baekhyun sudden assault on his neck and lips to care much about his hardwood floors.

“Something about french fries makes me want you,” Baekhyun says, fumbling to get Kyungsoo’s bedroom door open, his pants undone and only one sock on.

“Potatoes are not an aphrodisiac,” Kyungsoo grumbles, shoving the door open and pulling Baekhyun in with him by the open fly.

“Maybe it’s the grease,” Baekhyun tries, dutifully shutting up for a moment so that Kyungsoo can kiss him soundly on the mouth while he works his pants down his legs. “Or maybe the rain.”

“Rain makes me sleepy,” Kyungsoo argues, pushing Baekhyun back onto the bed and grabbing his jeans to pull them off all of the way. “Why do you only have one sock?”

“I’m only talented enough to remove socks with my right foot,” Baekhyun says. “It’s a gift.”

Kyungsoo shoves his own pants and underwear down, stepping out of them. He sets his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders, using him for balance as he moves to settle one knee on each side of Baekhyun’s hips. “You’re weird,” he says, and rolls his hips forward, rutting up against Baekhyun, effectively turning any response he could have offered into a moan, angling his face up to kiss Kyungsoo again. Kyungsoo licks past Baekhyun’s lips and sucks on his tongue, rolling his hips down again and gasping at the feeling of his cock sliding against his boyfriend’s, trapped between their stomachs. 

“You’re into it,” Baekhyun mumbles against Kyungsoo’s jaw. His hands slide around Kyungsoo’s waist and down to dig his fingers into Kyungsoo’s ass, pressing him closer. Kyungsoo groans in the back of his throat, and he runs his fingers through Baekhyun’s damp hair, his nails scraping lightly over Baekhyun’s scalp. His boyfriend shivers, and the thrill running through his body transfers to Kyungsoo, the air between them charged with static.

“I’m also into you,” Kyungsoo admits, nipping at the corner of Baekhyun’s jaw and tracing out his ear with his tongue.

“Should I lay back and let you _get into me_ , then?” Baekhyun asks, teasing, and Kyungsoo has no patience for his corny lines.

“Are you clean?” he asks, short and direct. Baekhyun nods.

“Just before I left to meet you,” he answers. “I didn’t know for sure if it’d be necessary, but.” He winks. “We always seem to end up horizontal some way or another.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes are going to get stuck in the back of his head at some point during his courtship with Baekhyun, but whether from rolling them in annoyance or from them rolling back with how well Baekhyun takes care of him Kyungsoo isn’t sure yet. He’s banking on the former.

Kyungsoo settles his hands on Baekhyun’s chest and kisses him deeply again, feels Baekhyun relax under his touch, and Kyungsoo takes his cue. He shoves Baekhyun hard, and his boyfriend falls back, bouncing when he hits the mattress.

“Soo?” he asks, and Kyungsoo shows him his own version of a half-smile-half-smirk.

“Good,” he says, rutting down once to watch Baekhyun shiver before climbing off of Baekhyun. “Scoot back, Baek,” he coos. “Get comfortable.” Baekhyun’s eyes are dark, watching Kyungsoo intently as he follows orders, settling back with his head on the pillows. His cock lays flat against his stomach, no sign of a knot yet, but Kyungsoo will take care of that.

He licks his lips, crawling back onto the bed, hands on Baekhyun’s knees. His presses, lifting Baekhyun’s legs and letting them fall over his shoulders, watching the arousal on Baekhyun’s face when he realizes just what Kyungsoo is about to do.

“Fuck, Soo,” he murmurs, fingers sinking into Kyungsoo’s short hair as Kyungsoo noses down the inside of Baekhyun’s thigh. Kyungsoo looks up, catching Baekhyun’s gaze and smirking at him.

“Relax,” he urges again, and drops down to lick a stripe from Baekhyun’s cock down to his perineum. Baekhyun sighs, his nails scratching lightly at the crowd of Kyungsoo’s head as Kyungsoo lifts Baekhyun’s hips. Baekhyun’s heels press into Kyungsoo’s back, and Kyungsoo dips his head to to trace out Baekhyun’s rim with a pointed tongue.

“ _Hah,_ Baekhyun breathes. “Soo-” Kyungsoo drags the flat of his tongue over Baekhyun’s hole, feels his toes curl against the skin of his back,and he buries his grin between Baekhyun’s asscheeks, digging his fingers into Baekhyun’s ass as he licks into him.

“Holy shit,” Baekhyun keens, trying to grind down on Kyungsoo’s face. “Shit.”

Kyungsoo just hums against the sensitive skin, crooking his tongue up and continuing to knead Baekhyun’s ass with one hand, the other coming up to ever so lightly trace out the seam of his balls. 

"You're a gem," Baekhyun pants, and Kyungsoo can't see him well, but he can just make out the way Baekhyun's hands are twisting in the pillows next to his head. "Oh _god,_ you're so good."

Kyungsoo will never said no to a little ego stroking during sex, and it only encourages him to trace out Baekhyun's rim again before plunging his tongue in as far as he can, pressing his tongue up against Baekhyun's walls and feeling his thighs tremble on either side of Kyungsoo's head.

"Soo," Baekhyun murmurs, and Kyungsoo draws back, looking up.

"Yes?"

"You cheeky shit," Baekhyun says, but the bite is lost from how much he's struggling to focus, body currently flooded with pleasure. "I said your name not 'stop.'"

Kyungsoo smacks the side of Baekhyun's ass, rubbing his hand over the soft skin to soothe it. "You're really spoiled," he tells his boyfriend before he ducks down, eating Baekhyun out with renewed vigour, tongue wicked and fingers playful. Baekhyun's breathing gets louder, harsher, his moans one of the most pleasant sounds Kyungsoo had ever heard, the first being the way Baekhyun swallows and exhales on a low note when he comes.

He fondles Baekhyun's balls, ignoring how much he wants to reach down and press the heel of his hand against his own aching cock. He hasn't been touched since their frotting a few minutes ago, but he can wait. Right now, he's happy to make this about Baekhyun.

He taps his tongue against Baekhyun's rim to hear him whine, but it's not begging for more that follows.

“Stop, stop, stop,” Baekhyun pants, his fingers in a tight circle around the base of his cock just under the slight beginnings of his knot. His lips are red, the faint impress of his canine teeth a little bit darker just underneath his lips. With his hair a mess and chest heaving, Kyungsoo thinks he’s never going to tire of wrecking his alpha boyfriend.

“Fuck, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo murmurs almost absently, tracing his fingers over Baekhyun’s hip bones, watching Baekhyun fight to calm down. Precome is smeared across his stomach, and his eyes are so dark, so intent on Kyungsoo that it draws another murmur of ‘fuck’ from Kyungsoo’s lips.

“Yeah, we’re going to,” Baekhyun promises, and he sits up fast, drawing Kyungsoo into another kiss, winding his arms around his waist and twisting. Unprepared for it, Kyungsoo is forced onto his back, his legs falling open easily for Baekhyun to settle between them. “We’re going to right now,” Baekhyun says, rocking his hips forward and reaching between them to fist Kyungsoo’s cock. Kyungsoo shouts at the sudden attention, his nerve endings all firing.

“Then get the lube,” he urges, gesturing vaguely at his bedside table. Baekhyun cocks his head to the side, sliding his fingers from Kyungsoo’s cock down to his hole, grinning suddenly.

“Not sure I’m gonna need it,” he says, lifting up his hand to show Kyungsoo the slick dripping down his fingers. “Never seen you this wet before, baby,” he teases, leaning down to kiss Kyungsoo. “Who knew eating me out turns you on this much?” His circles Kyungsoo’s rim with his thumb before carefully pressing in his first finger, and Kyungsoo forces his body to relax and allow Baekhyun to stretch him.

“Who knew,” Kyungsoo mumbles back around the moans he’s trying to swallow. Even he doesn’t remember getting this wet before: it’s not exactly common for betas to self-lubricate more than a few mililiters on their own. It’s why Kyungsoo keeps lube on hand, both for himself and for Baekhyun. “Maybe it was the french fries,” he offers dryly. “Or the rain.” Baekhyun just laughs, working in a second finger. Kyungsoo draws up his legs further apart. 

“I thought you said potatoes aren’t an aphrodisiac?” He brushes a thumb over Kyungsoo’s right nipples, and Kyungsoo arches. “It’s probably the grease, like I said.”

“You’re an idiot,” Kyungsoo tells him. Baekhyun spreads his fingers, and then Kyungsoo is gasping, reveling in the slight stretch. "And you can give me more, come on."

"This is almost like a new you, Soo," Baekhyun says, his eyes roaming from Kyungsoo's down to his fingers disappearing inside Kyungsoo's body. " _Fuck,_ you're wet."

"Don't get used to it," Kyungsoo manages, letting Baekhyun slide in another finger. "This is probably some sort of fluke."

"We don't have sex for five days and this is what I get?" Baekhyun says. "I think I can learn to practice a little more patience."

Kyungsoo's laugh turns into a long drawn out moan as Baekhyun's fingers press up against his prostate. "Do you know you?" Kyungsoo asks, and Baekhyun draws his fingers away, stroking his cock with the hand covered in Kyungsoo's slick.

"You have so little faith in me," Baekhyun bemoans, and then he's readjusting himself over Kyungsoo's body, leaning down to kiss him. "I'm an alpha."

"You're a moron," Kyungsoo says resolutely. Baekhyun presses just the head of his cock into Kyungsoo, and their banter dies for just a moment as Baekhyun slowly takes his time pressing in.

"You okay?" he asks, jaw tight. "I can... add lube if you-"

Kyungsoo opens his eyes from how he'd closed them in pleasure of feeling Baekhyun inside him. "You can pause to add unnecessary lube or you can just hurry up and fuck me," he tells him boyfriend. "What's your choice?"

"You're so hot," Baekhyun says with a laugh, and he snaps his hips forward, the barely formed knot at the base of his cock pressing into Kyungsoo too. Kyungsoo grabs for Baekhyun's hair, hooking his legs up over his boyfriend's back and lifting up to meet Baekhyun's thrust. He feels amazing right now, and he doesn't bother to quiet any moans that bubble up in his throat. Baekhyun's harsh breathing mixed with small words of praise as he cants his hips forward in a steady rhythm only serve to bring Kyungsoo closer to orgasm, and he tilts his head to bare his neck for Baekhyun out of instinct.

"Don't do that, Soo," Baekhyun warns. "I might do something crazy."

"You're not really sane, anyway," Kyungsoo says, but he turns his head to kiss Baekhyun, swallowing his boyfriend's moans and distracting him from the earlier show of submission. Baekhyun just laughs against Kyungsoo's lips, picking up speed, sweat dripping down his neck and over the jut of his collarbones.

Kyungsoo can really feel his knot now, the stretch of it almost uncomfortable as it presses against his rim, and he locks his ankles behind Baekhyun's ass to pull him in.

"You close?" he asks, and Baekhyun's eyes are squeezed shut as he nods. "Get in me, then," Kyungsoo orders, and Baekhyun drives forward fast, his knot locked inside Kyungsoo as he continues to grind into him, working his hips in small circles until Kyungsoo seizes up, pleasure suddenly racing through him.

"Fuck," he breathes. "Baek _hyun_..." Baekhyun's rhythm is lost, but the heat between them keeps spiking. It hits Kyungsoo suddenly, all of his muscles tensing, and his mouth falling open as his orgasm builds rapidly. Baekhyun reaches between them again to stroke Kyungsoo’s cock, his touch mismatched from the way his hips are moving, but Kyungsoo's so close he doesn't even care. "Baek-" he manages, and then he crashes, coming all over his stomach and muffling his moan against Baekhyun's shoulder. Baekhyun fucks him through it, and just when the sensitivity feels like too much, Kyungsoo feels his boyfriend's knot swell up fully and watches Baekhyun's face as his hips stutter and he comes too, breathing hard.

The sensation of being filled up with come is not a new one to Kyungsoo, not after how many times he's fucked Baekhyun, but it's absurdly pleasant every time, and he moans gently at the feeling. He lets Baekhyun drop his weight on him, running his fingers up and down Baekhyun’s spine as his boyfriend shivers through the aftershocks. They kiss, clumsy and happy, breathing too hard for the contact to be much more than a lazy press of lips. They roll to their sides, relaxing and simply holding each other.

“I’m sorry about Jongin earlier,” Kyungsoo says when he’s regained his breath and his heartrate is no longer Mach II. “He’s not normally like that.”

“He’s also not normally pregnant,” Baekhyun says. “It’s fine. I’m an alpha anyway.”

Kyungsoo snorts. “You being an alpha is not the answer to everything.”

“Isn’t it?” Baekhyun teases. He presses Kyungsoo back, rolling them over. His knot shifts inside Kyungsoo, and his dick twitches in interest. He rolls his eyes at Baekhyun’s smug expression. “Joking aside,” Baekhyun says with his prankster grin still bright on his face, “pregnant omegas don’t really take well to unknown alphas. Instincts.”

“What sort of instinct is that?”

“In the ages of our more primitive ancestors,” Baekhyun drawls, grabbing Kyungsoo’s wrists and pressing them up against his head, “Alphas would kill omegas that were pregnant with another alpha’s kids. So, a protective instinct, I guess.”

“He didn’t act that way towards the waitress,” Kyungsoo says, tugging at Baekhyun’s hold on his wrists. He not fighting hard enough to get free, but Baekhyun applies just a little more pressure anyway, his eyes darkening.

“She probably didn’t have her focus on him the way I did,” Baekhyun says. “Much less threatening.”

“Because you’re _so_ terrifying,” Kyungsoo drawls.

Baekhyun bares his teeth. “I am,” he says, leaning down and grazing his teeth along Kyungsoo’s neck, making him shiver. “And dangerous.” He nips sharply at the juncture of Kyungsoo’s neck and shoulder, and Kyungsoo hisses, arching up against Baekhyun, his own instincts lighting up and racing through him.

Baekhyun glances down and works his hips in a slow circle. Kyungsoo swallows hard to fight back a whine at the feeling of Baekhyun’s knot still thick inside him. Baekhyun does it again, and Kyungsoo’s getting hard again.

“Oh ho,” Baekhyun says, and he presses forward a little harder, grinding into Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo grabs for Baekhyun’s shoulders to anchor himself as pleasure lights up his spine. “Has your refractory time improved?”

“Not fast enough to stop you running your mouth,” Kyungsoo nearly growls. He tightens his grip on Baekhyun’s shoulders and clamps down around Baekhyun’s knot. Baekhyun gasps, his arms shaking, and Kyungsoo takes the opportunity to flip them over, settling over Baekhyun with a loud, satisfied moan. “Fuck,” he hisses, rocking down. “Fuck, that’s good.”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun agrees, breathless, his hands sliding up Kyungsoo’s thighs. Kyungsoo feels him shift, his legs spreading and forcing Kyungsoo’s thighs wider over Baekhyun’s hips. “Soo,” he whispers, sucking in air between his teeth, and Kyungsoo lifts up as much as he can with Baekhyun’s knot still locked inside him.

“A- _ah,_ ” Baekhyun chokes out when Kyungsoo drops down, setting a punishing pace that he alternates with slow rocking. Kyungsoo watches Baekhyun’s face, the way his jaw goes slack at something he particularly likes, and Kyungsoo amuses himself with occasionally tickling Baekhyun’s sides just to watch him squirm and feel him press up into Kyungsoo in an effort to get away. He flicks his fingers over Baekhyun’s nipples, traces the outlines of his pectorals, and throws his head back to give his boyfriend a show.

“I’m so lucky,” Baekhyun breathes, and Kyungsoo smirks to himself. Baekhyun is _damn_ lucky to have him, and he’s never going to let him forget it. His thighs start to burn, but he only grinds down harder, chasing release, hand on his own cock and Baekhyun’s hands on his hips. “Soo,” Baekhyun breathes, and this time it’s him who comes first, his knot pulsing inside of Kyungsoo and drawing him over too. 

Kyungsoo shakes through his orgasm, coming weakly over his fist and Baekhyun’s stomach.

“Come here,” Baekhyun says, and Kyungsoo collapses against his chest, smearing come between them. They’re both covered in the stuff now, but they can’t do anything about it, legs like jelly and Baekhyun’s knot still firmly locking them together.

Legs tangled together and head pillowed on Baekhyun’s chest, Kyungsoo feels relaxed despite the itch of come drying between them. Baekhyun hums softly, and Kyungsoo traces out mindless patterns on Baekhyun’s skin, chuckling at the way Baekhyun flinches when Kyungsoo gets to his bottom ribs where he’s ticklish. Kyungsoo is pretty sure he dozes off sometime during their cuddling, and even if Baekhyun will definitely give him grief for _enjoying cuddling_ later, Kyungsoo doesn’t mind.

Kyungsoo adjusts to bury his face in Baekhyun’s neck, and Baekhyun murmurs something that Kyungsoo doesn’t catch. The vibration of it tickles Kyungsoo’s nose.

“Hm?” he murmurs back. Baekhyun turns his head, pressing a kiss to Kyungsoo’s hair. Kyungsoo fights off the need to grimace; he’s sweaty, and he feels gross. Baekhyun never seems to care.

“How’re you feeling?” Baekhyun mumbles sleepily against Kyungsoo’s temple. His hand is roaming aimlessly down Kyungsoo’s side, and Kyungsoo smiles, sated, grabbing Baekhyun’s hand and twisting their fingers together. 

“Fucked,” Kyungsoo answers. “Knotted.”

Baekhyun barks out a laugh, ducking his head and kissing Kyungsoo again. “I hope that’s ‘well-fucked,’” he says.

“At least,” Kyungsoo agrees. “Probably shouldn’t have tried out two rounds in a row on your dick.”

“Oh, but _who_ started that second round, hm?” Baekhyun says, and his hands come up to frame Kyungsoo’s face. Kyungsoo glares at him, and Baekhyun is bright and bubbly as always in response. “Admit it, Soo,” he croons. “You’re addicted to my knot.”

 _Yes,_ Kyungsoo thinks. “It’s alright,” he says. “Nothing to write home about.”

“Do you normally send your parents letters about your partner’s nether regions?” Baekhyun asks, laughing when Kyungsoo digs his fingers into Baekhyun’s side. “Kinky.”

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo says, and then resorts to kissing Baekhyun to make that happen. He’ll never say it outloud, but Baekhyun’s knot, much like how Baekhyun’s shoulders are broad and his body filled-out, is quite sizeable. Kyungsoo never imagined himself to be into being stretched open by an alpha’s knot, but he figures if he’s gonna let someone break him open that way, he might as well go big or go home.

“I vote we spend the rest of today in bed,” Baekhyun proposes when Kyungsoo backs off from kissing him silent. “We can order black bean noodles and have sex again for dessert.”

Kyungsoo snorts. “We’re going to do laundry,” he corrects. “And then we’re going to cook dinner because I got out chicken earlier, and it’s going to go bad if we don’t use it.”

“Soo,” Baekhyun whines, trying to nuzzle into Kyungsoo’s neck. Kyungsoo shoves his face away.

“Laundry,” he repeats. “Then dinner.”

Baekhyun pouts but relents, and they lounge around together for a few minutes, waiting for Baekhyun’s knot to shrink.

“I’m going to go rinse off,” Kyungsoo says, sliding out of bed and clenching hard to try to keep the majority of Baekhyun’s come from sliding down his legs. Baekhyun’s face brightens, and Kyungsoo points at him. “You,” he says. “Are not invited.”

“But-”

“No,” Kyungsoo says. “We’re not having sex in the shower.” Baekhyun whines and flops around on Kyungsoo’s bed, making general noises of complaint. He’s cute, but Kyungsoo is not swayed. He reaches over and pinches Baekhyun’s thigh, smiling sardonically at his yelp. “Strip my sheets for me?” he requests.

“Only for a kiss,” Baekhyun bargains.

“You’ll get one when the sheets are stripped and in the hamper,” Kyungsoo says, walking off towards the bathroom. He avoids staring at how well-fucked he looks, come on his stomach and hair mused. He showers quickly, wrapping a towel around his waist when he steps out and grabbing another to chuck at Baekhyun’s head if his boyfriend hasn’t removed the sheets from his bed like he asked.

“That for me?” Baekhyun asks, standing right in front of the bathroom door when Kyungsoo steps out. Even though the dirty sheets are balled up in the hamper, Kyungsoo still launches the folded towel into Baekhyun’s face.

“Go wash,” he orders. “You know where my clothes are.”

“You mean my clothes that you commandeered,” Baekhyun says, cheeky as always. He presses a sticky kiss to Kyungsoo’s cheek. “I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Take your time,” Kyungsoo says. “I’ve had enough of you for this hour.”

Baekhyun grabs his wrist before he can walk off. “Lies,” he says. “You love me.” Kyungsoo scowls because he can. Baekhyun laughs, stepping in close to Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo breathes in the scent of _them_ on Baekhyun’s skin. “Hey,” he adds. “I love you too. Don’t worry.”

Kyungsoo smacks Baekhyun’s stomach. “I wasn’t worried,” he says, and walks off to his closet before Baekhyun can see the pleased flush on his face. Baekhyun cackles his way into the shower, and Kyungsoo catches himself rolling his eyes again.

“Byun Baekhyun,” he mutters to himself. “Why is it Byun Baekhyun?” Junmyeon and Jongin were right- Baekhyun isn’t at all what Kyungsoo thought he’d fall for, but his being an alpha has nothing to do with it. Baekhyun is loud, affectionate, and somehow exactly what Kyungsoo needs. Baekhyun had known it before Kyungsoo had accepted it, and at that point, Baekhyun had already reeled him in by breaking Kyungsoo out of his comfort zone and being a constant even when Kyungsoo felt like he was floundering.

Kyungsoo loves him, and that’s how it is.

Once dressed in sweats and a loose shirt that, as Baekhyun had pointed out about the majority of Kyungsoo’s t-shirts, is not Kyungsoo’s but actually his boyfriend’s, Kyungsoo wanders out into the kitchen to check if the chicken is fully thawed and to get two glasses of water. He lifts one to his lips, thinking he should start keeping a pitcher of water next to the bed for while he and Baekhyun are waiting for Baekhyun’s knot to shrink.

“Babe,” Baekhyun’s voice enters the kitchen before Baekhyun himself does, and Kyungsoo wordlessly holds out one of the glasses to him, taking a few long gulps from his own. Baekhyun takes it, sidling up next to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo can see his hands reaching out for him out of the corner of his eye, and he tips back the last of his water.

“Come on,” he says, swatting Baekhyun’s hands away from his ass. “We’re gonna get this laundry done.”

“Why am I at your apartment doing your laundry?” Baekhyun mumbles into his glass of water.

“Because you come into my apartment and dirty my sheets,” Kyungsoo deadpans.

“I _hate_ laundry,” Baekhyun whines likes Kyungsoo doesn’t know that Baekhyun really just hates how expensive the water is at his place (and therefore Kyungsoo allows Baekhyun to use his machine instead).

“Necessary evils,” Kyungsoo sighs, and then he snatches Baekhyun’s water cup out of his hand, setting it down on the counter so he can lean in close to Baekhyun’s face. “Besides,” he begins, nipping at Baekhyun’s jaw. “Didn’t you say something about the spin cycle, earlier?” He smirks and walks off to grab the hamper of dirty clothes and sheets. Baekhyun’s murmur of ‘holy fuck, Kyungsoo’ echoes before he hears Baekhyun hurrying after him into the laundry room.

\--

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun sing-songs from his side of his bed, dropping his phone on the floor. Kyungsoo doesn’t bother to look over at his boyfriend, choosing instead to flip the page of his novel. “Soo…” Baekhyun tries again.

“Hm?” Kyungsoo grunts in response, too invested in the tales of a pirate captain and his best-friend-cum-best-mate to pay attention to pay attention to whatever it is Baekhyun wants now.

“Consider this,” Baekhyun starts regardless of Kyungsoo’s blatant lack of attention. “My best friend is throwing a party in honor of his boyfriend finishing graduate studies this weekend. He’s invited us.”

“No,” Kyungsoo says, even if all he heard was ‘party.’

Baekhyun rolls over, lining himself up inch for inch against Kyungsoo’s side, peeing up at him through his bangs. “Free food and free drinks,” he says. “Think about what you’re saying no to.”

“A night of social interaction and general discomfort,” Kyungsoo deadpans.

“This is a small affair,” Baekhyun argues. “Besides, Jongdae throws great parties.” Jongdae, as Baekhyun’s best friend and fellow social butterfly, probably does throw great parties, but Kyungsoo wouldn’t know because he’s never been because parties are torture. And even if Kyungsoo sets that little fact aside, there’s still the fact that Kyungsoo is a little embarrassed of originally being jealous of Jongdae for his close relationship with Baekhyun.

They’re best friends, Kyungsoo knows now, but upon first meeting, he’d assumed what almost anyone else assumes of an alpha and omega pair. The two had been curled up together in a booth at a coffee shop when Kyungsoo had been knocked unceremoniously into their table by an alpha hurrying to get her partner away from any crowds before the scent of the omega’s heat could draw unwanted attention. Baekhyun had leapt up to steady Kyungsoo and invited him to sit with them, and Kyungsoo had been drawn to the alpha’s hands and quick wit and developed a horrible jealousy towards Jongdae before the omega had pulled his phone from his pocket to answer a call from his boyfriend.

The same boyfriend who has apparently finished his graduate studies abroad and is getting a welcome party for it.

“It’s more of a gathering,” Baekhyun continues. “Intellectual conversation, wine, italian food. If we go out to the bars afterwards, I won’t ask you to come with.” As nice as that offer is, that just means Baekhyun is going to be out drinking with his best friend, and Kyungsoo will have to go out and save Baekhyun from himself anyway. 

“No,” Kyungsoo repeats and turns the page.

“Lu Han-hyung would want you to be there,” Baekhyun tries, and Kyungsoo scoffs. Jongdae’s boyfriend has only met him once on accident when he and Baekhyun snuck up behind Jongdae in an internet cafe while he was on a skype call. Lu Han will be fine without him.

“No,” Kyungsoo says.

“Your answers are simply thrilling,” Baekhyun pouts. “Pay attention to me!”

With a sigh, Kyungsoo closes his book, showing Baekhyun the cover. _The Tales of the White Crow_ reads across the front in embossed letters, the hull of a galleon breaking through the waves in the illustration. At the bottom, the characters for Byun Baekhyun are written to declare the name of the author.

“I am paying so much attention to you,” Kyungsoo argues. “I’m reading _your_ book.” Baekhyun purses his lips, looking torn. “In fact, I never said this, but it’s quite good. So you go to Jongdae’s party, and I’ll stay here and read.”

"It's hyung's party," Baekhyun says. "Jongdae is just the one throwing the event."

"Even with that being that case," Kyungsoo tells him, finally looking at Baekhyun, "I still don't want to go."

Baekhyun whines, flopping onto Kyungsoo's lap and staring up at him with wide, pleading eyes. Kyungsoo is tempted to ask if he's really twenty-seven.

"I'm not the biggest fan of parties," Kyungsoo says, trying to stay resolute.

"I can't believe you're more invested in spending time with my _book_ than with _me_ ," Baekhyun sniffs. Kyungsoo bops him on the nose with the spine of the novel.

"Consider it a compliment," he says. "I'm positively ensnared by your writing."

"Baby," Baekhyun tries. "Soo. Hey." He sits up, taking the book from Kyungsoo's hands and tossing it aside in favor of tangling their fingers together. “I know I said I wanted you to read it, and I'm so happy you are. But please, Soo. Consider coming with me.” Baekhyun bats his eyelashes, one hand on Kyungsoo’s thigh. “I’ll make it up to you.”

Kyungsoo eyes Baekhyun carefully. "If you're proposing sex, then that's not exactly making it up to me as much as it's beneficial."

"Healthy, even," Baekhyun agrees, bringing Kyungsoo's hands up to his lips. He kisses Kyungsoo's fingertips, biting softly on the second knuckle of his index finger. "What do you say, Soo. Don't you want to fuck me?" Baekhyun's teeth graze over Kyungsoo's fingers again, and Kyungsoo does his best to suppress his shiver. He doesn't really succeed. He fixes Baekhyun with a glare.

"Give me my book back, and maybe I won't kill you," he threatens.

" _My_ book," Baekhyun corrects. "It's got my name on it."

"And I can go dig another copy of it out of your closet," Kyungsoo says. "There's got to be at least ten copies of that thing laying around."

" _No!_ " Baekhyun says, grabbing the book and shoving it against Kyungsoo's chest. "Those ones are not edited, and you are absolutely not allowed to touch them."

Kyungsoo leans forward, lips at the corner of Baekhyun's mouth. "Good boy," he murmurs, and snags a kiss from Baekhyun before he leans back and opens the book again, flipping through for his page. He's only just found his page when Baekhyun decides to clamber into his lap.

"Kyungsoo," he murmurs, almost pleading. "I know you don't want to go, but there won't be more than ten people there. It's a small event."

That doesn't sound terrible in terms of volume, but Kyungsoo knows Baekhyun and he knows Jongdae. Both of them have the ability to take up the space and volume of three people.

"Kyungsoo," Baekhyun starts. "I really want you to come with me. I want you there." The way Baekhyun asks, the way he leans in with his hands on Kyungsoo's shoulders and his body so warm over Kyungsoo's, that tears down Kyungsoo's resolve.

Kyungsoo sighs. He's used to be better at saying 'no.' "What day is it?" he asks.

Baekhyun's resulting smile is blinding. "Friday," he says. "At whenever we get there to whenever we leave. Your call." He's really trying, and Kyungsoo really appreciates it.

"Fine," he says. "You win." He takes off his glasses, setting them and his book on Baekhyun's side table. The blinds aren't closed, but no one is going to be looking into Baekhyun's bedroom window on the seventh floor. He slides his hands up Baekhyun's thighs and curves his palms around Baekhyun's ass, pulling Baekhyun in closer. "Now what were you saying about me fucking you?"

Baekhyun rolls his hips down almost immediately, hands sliding down Kyungsoo's chest to cup his crotch through the soft flannel of his pajama pants. "I said," he breathes against Kyungsoo's neck, "that I think you want to fuck me, and it was implied..." He pulls the drawstring of Kyungsoo's pants open. "...that _I_ want you to, too."

His fingers curl around Kyungsoo's cock, stroking him with teasingly gentle fingers. Kyungsoo leans his head back against the headboard, letting out a sigh as Baekhyun fits his thumb just under the head of his cock, applying just enough pressure to jumpstart the pleasure zipping through Kyungsoo's body.

"Come on, Soo," Baekhyun urges, slipping his hand out of Kyungsoo's pants to rock down against him. He hisses in pleasure at his own action, and Kyungsoo fumbles to pull Baekhyun's dick out through the slit in his boxers. "Let's-"

"I wanna touch you first," Kyungsoo says, dropping his voice low. He should have left his glasses on; he can only just make out the way Baekhyun's jaw goes slack as Kyungsoo twists his fist around the base of his cock, feels the soft skin where Baekhyun's knot will form. "Watch you come from my hands. Then I'll fuck you. Watch you come with my cock inside you."

Kyungsoo might not be able to see Baekhyun well, but he can _feel_ his shiver in anticipation of Kyungsoo's filthy promises just fine.

"You speak so sweetly to me," Baekhyun murmurs, bucking up into Kyungsoo's hold. "What movie did you get that line from?" He pulls at the waistband of Kyungsoo's sleep pants.

“Probably your cheap ass porn stash you hide under your couch,” Kyungsoo says. “You have terrible taste in porn.” He lifts his hips, helping Baekhyun work his pants down to mid-thigh, and Baekhyun tugs Kyungsoo's shirt up. 

“I like my porn live action,” Baekhyun says, urging Kyungsoo to lifts his arms. Kyungsoo is prepared for the kiss Baekhyun attacks him with the second his shirt clears his head and is tossed away carelessly, but it still drags a moan from deep in his chest. “And interactive,” Baekhyun tacks on, fingers skimming over Kyungsoo’s nipples. “Four dimensional porn is the best.”

"I’m pretty sure I’m better than 4-D," Kyungsoo mumbles against Baekhyun's mouth, closing his fist over Baekhyun's cock.

Baekhyun breathes against Kyungsoo’s lips, murmuring ‘yeah’ in both agreement and encouragement. Kyungsoo strokes Baekhyun slowly, allows himself to be kissed and pants hard against Baekhyun's hair when his boyfriend dips his head to mouth at Kyungsoo's neck, lips closing over his pulse point and sucking a mark there.

"Baekhyun," Kyungsoo sighs, half in pleasure and half urging, bucking his hips up. He can feel Baekhyun's smile against the column of his throat just before his fingers wrap around Kyungsoo's cock again, and he flicks his wrist in time with Kyungsoo's own lazy pace.

"Touch me more, Soo," Baekhyun whispers, and Kyungsoo picks up the pace, letting go only for a short moment to lick his hand. Baekhyun's breathing stutters when Kyungsoo touches him again, the slide smoother with Kyungsoo's spit and Baekhyun's pre-come to ease the way, and Baekhyun pauses in working Kyungsoo off to throw his head back and simply _feel._

Kyungsoo watches him, the veins in his neck, the glazed look in his eyes as his hips jerk up into Kyungsoo's hold. He's stunning, but Kyungsoo has known this since he met Baekhyun. He doesn't ask Baekhyun to touch him again, content to just work Baekhyun off and listen to his litany of curse words and moans, but when Kyungsoo's stroking it interrupted by the burgeoning knot at the base of Baekhyun's cock, Baekhyun snaps back to attention.

“You’re gonna make me come," he warns, breathless. He leans forward, his forehead pressed to Kyungsoo's, breath fanning against Kyungsoo's cheek as he pants. He presses his hips forward, sliding his knot against Kyungsoo's fist. "Please," he requests, and he resumes touching Kyungsoo too, smearing pre-come along Kyungsoo's length and matching Kyungsoo's now quick pace.

Kyungsoo feels almost dizzy with the pleasure of Baekhyun's hand on him, and he moves his hand just a bit faster, a bit tighter, over Baekhyun to focus himself. He wraps his other hand around Baekhyun's knot as best he can, but he can't get his whole hand around much more than just over half of its circumference.

"Oh, fuck," Baekhyun groans, slumping forward to rest his head against Kyungsoo's shoulder. " _Fuck._ " His hand falls away from Kyungsoo's cock, and Kyungsoo works both hands on Baekhyun's cock, squeezing gently around his knot. Baekhyun shudders above him, both of his hands fisted in Kyungsoo's shirt.

"You look so good," Kyungsoo tells him even though Baekhyun’s starting to drool from his mouth hanging open as he pants. Baekhyun laughs vaguely against his shoulder.

"I look like a mess," he counters. "Fuck, I'm close."

Kyungsoo keeps one hand on Baekhyun's knot, keeping up the pressure, and slips the other down to Baekhyun's perineum, fitting his fingers against it. Baekhyun chokes, shaking, and Kyungsoo lets him go immediately as he comes all over Kyungsoo's stomach, setting one hand on his thigh and running the other up and down Baekhyun's back to help him calm down.

His boyfriend breathes hard, still trembling with aftershocks when he kisses Kyungsoo.

“Why is it always me who ends up covered in come?” Kyungsoo asks dryly, staring down at his stomach.

“I sometimes pick a target on you,” Baekhyun teases. “See how accurate my dick-aim is.”

“Dick-aim,” Kyungsoo repeats. “Is your dick some type of bow?”

“Cupid’s bow,” Baekhyun corrects, poking Kyungsoo’s come-covered tummy. “Have you fallen for me yet? I shot you.” Kyungsoo grabs Baekhyun’s wrist and shoves his fingers now coated in his own come back into his face. Baekhyun fake screeches, tumbling off of Kyungsoo, arms flailing with his dramatics. He doesn’t go far, cuddling up against Kyungsoo’s side, his cock pressed against Kyungsoo’s thigh.

"What was it you said about," Baekhyun says, his breathing even again, "making me come twice?"

Kyungsoo cradles Baekhyun's jaw between his hands, kissing him long and sweet until Baekhyun is pulling back, gasping for breath.

"Let yourself recover a little first, yeah?" Kyungsoo says, and Baekhyun just nods, flopping down at Kyungsoo's side.

"You're still hard," he observes, stretching out on his back.

"Yeah," Kyungsoo says. "Probably because I didn't come because _someone_ was a little bit distracted with his own climax."

Baekhyun's smile isn't the least bit apologetic. "Take it as a compliment," he says in the same tone of voice Kyungsoo had used earlier. "I'm completely ensnared by your handjob skills."

Kyungsoo snorts, unimpressed. "Relax for just a minute, Baek," he orders, climbing out of bed and tugging his sleep pants back. He doesn’t bother to tie them again. "I'm gonna go wipe this off me." Baekhyun pouts.

"But you look good covered in come," he says. Kyungsoo shows him his blank face.

"I'm going to go wipe this off," he repeats. "And then I’m going to fuck you."

"Well, when you put it that way..." Baekhyun murmurs, sliding his hand down his bare chest to his underwear where his dick is still standing at full attention through his boxers, his knot full at the base. He works his boxers off and then his shirt, and Kyungsoo swallows hard before remembering he was doing something.

He stumbles into the bathroom, his cock pressed up insistently against the fabric of his pants when the telltale sound of the cap of the bottle of lube popping open reaches his ears. Baekhyun, that little shit, is preparing himself while Kyungsoo's busy wiping Baekhyun's come off of his skin. Kyungsoo needs to check his priorities. He doesn't bother to rinse out the washcloth or even hang it to try, instead dropping it in the sink, uncaring about the grumbling Baekhyun will do later when he finds it.

Baekhyun likes his apartment clean, and Kyungsoo likes that about him. It means they've got clean floors, kitchen counters, sheets, et cetera to get dirty on.

Kyungsoo exits the bathroom to find Baekhyun fucking himself down on two fingers, his legs spread and mouth open.

"Come here," he calls to Kyungsoo, voice low and breathy, and Kyungsoo obeys, shoving his pants down and off before crawling onto the bed and in between Baekhyun's legs, pressing a kiss to the inside of Baekhyun's left knee as he goes. He grabs Baekhyun's wrist, tugging his fingers free of himself and grabbing for the lube bottle, coating his fingers with it.

Baekhyun lets out this high, little whine when Kyungsoo presses one finger against his hole, circling gently. Baekhyun draws his legs back, opening up a little bit wider for Kyungsoo, and he slips two fingers in in answer. Baekhyun's keen sends arousal rushing through him, but Kyungsoo goes slow still. Baekhyun's body isn't instinctively prepared for penetration the way Kyungsoo's trained himself to be or the way an omega would be, but his boyfriend still does his best to relax and let Kyungsoo prepare him, stretching him slow and steady until Baekhyun's hands are twisted in the sheets, his head thrown back and tendons showing in his neck.

"Get in me," he pants. "Fuck, Soo. Just- please."

Kyungsoo pulls his hand away, watches Baekhyun's body strain with the sudden loss.

"Hurry up," Baekhyun practically growls, and Kyungsoo leans down to nip just under his ribs.

"I'm hurrying," he soothes, and grabs the lube again to slick himself up. "Relax," he murmurs, settling over Baekhyun's body, and Baekhyun turns his head to kiss Kyungsoo soundly. Kyungsoo uses Baekhyun's self-imposed distraction to slide inside Baekhyun just a bit, swallows Baekhyun's slight whine.

"Slow," Baekhyun breathes, his hands curled tight around Kyungsoo's biceps. "I want to feel you."

“We were just about to sleep when you attacked me,” Kyungsoo argues, joking. “And now we’re going to round two of the night. Slow is just postponing sleep.” He knows the real reason for Baekhyun's request. It's been awhile since they've done this this way, and Kyungsoo isn't about to cause Baekhyun any pain, especially when slow and careful means it can be avoided in its entirety.

“You’d rather sleep than fuck me?” Baekhyun lets out this fake sob. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and smacks Baekhyun’s ass.

“Sleep is healthy,” he says.

“Sex is healthy,” Baekhyun tells him. “And since we’re awake, we might as well be mutually healthy and get off before we sleep.” His lips quirk. “You can put your dick in me any day now.”

“You’re one bossy asshole,” Kyungsoo tuts, but he moves forward anyway, pressing into Baekhyun's body until he's fully inside and Baekhyun is wriggling impatiently just a little bit. "You good?" Kyungsoo asks, and Baekhyun moves his hips in an experimental circle, back arching.

"Yeah," he breathes. "I'm so good. Kiss me." Kyungsoo does, licking into Baekhyun's mouth and drawing back to fuck into him only a little faster than before. They ease into it, picking up speed until they're no longer able to kiss, only panting into each other's skin, Baekhyun's moans vibrating in Kyungsoo's chest.

"You're amazing," Kyungsoo hears himself telling Baekhyun, and Baekhyun only moves to better meet Kyungsoo, seeking out his own pleasure on Kyungsoo's cock. Kyungsoo has seen few things hotter. "Touch yourself," he murmurs against the shell of Baekhyun's ear, and he smirks when Baekhyun shouts at the sudden stimulation of his own hands on himself. Kyungsoo presses in harder, trying his best to maintain a steady rhythm. Sweat drips down his back, and Baekhyun squeezes around him, causing Kyungsoo to lurch forward, nearly falling down on top of his boyfriend.

"Come on, Soo," Baekhyun urges. "Make me come." Kyungsoo growls against Baekhyun's neck, snapping his hips forward with wild abandon, his stomach muscles tightening as Baekhyun chants his name over and over again. Kyungsoo tries to hold off, to shove his orgasm down so he can enjoy this longer, but his body is so tightly wound, and Baekhyun feels so good around him, and Kyungsoo stops breathing as his vision fuzzes and his hips stutter. He pulls out, coming across Baekhyun’s stomach.

“Is this revenge?” Baekhyun pants, and Kyungsoo eases the sensitive head of his cock back inside Baekhyun, teasing him. He says nothing, reaching up to play with Baekhyun’s nipples, his hands still trembling and slightly numb from orgasm.

"G- _god,_ " Baekhyun manages, working his hands over himself as Kyungsoo pants hard, still tucked inside him, and then he's coming, his eyes rolled back in his head and come splattering up his own stomach and chest, adding to the mess Kyungsoo had already left there. He looks gorgeous, so beautifully destroyed, and reeking of sex. Kyungsoo scoots away, his cock pulling out of Baekhyun with an anticlimactic ‘pop.’ He sits back on his heels and breathes hard.

"Fuck," Baekhyun moans low. "That was so good. So. Fucking. Good."

"Yeah," Kyungsoo agrees, pride bubbling in his chest. "Yeah, it was." He stretches out beside Baekhyun, kissing his shoulder. "Let me know when you're ready to get cleaned up."

"Give me, like, five minutes," Baekhyun laughs. "I can't feel my legs. And then there's that guy to think about." He gestures down at his dick where his knot is still swollen. "People act like alphas are sex-crazed," he says, "but that's mostly because we can't just casually have sex at any hour of the day when you've got to wait for your stupid knot to calm down." He wiggles his eyebrows at Kyungsoo. “We’ve just got a lot of pent up desire to fuck.”

"What a horrible life you lead," Kyungsoo teases, and he grazes his teeth over Baekhyun's collar bone.

"Hmm," Baekhyun hums when Kyungsoo leans up to kiss him again. "Absolutely terrible."

\--

"You did this on purpose," Kyungsoo accuses when Baekhyun picks him up on Friday at half-past seven like they agreed. Baekhyun grins, not denying it, even if the only explanation for their matching black sweaters is pure coincidence or mind melding.

"This is perfect," Baekhyun says as Kyungsoo climbs into the car. "Everyone will know who you came with and who you're leaving with."

"A frown and a frown?" Kyungsoo suggests. "Misery and Misery?" Baekhyun pouts but leans across the console anyway.

"Me," he asserts and drops a kiss at the corner of Kyungsoo's mouth. Kyungsoo's lips twitch as he attempts to fight down his smile. "Don't frown the whole time, okay?" Baekhyun asks, and he sounds actually concerned that Kyungsoo will frown his way through the whole friendly gathering.

"I'm not completely socially inept," Kyungsoo tells his boyfriend. "But the wine had better be good or I can't make any promises."

Baekhyun brightens. "That reminds me!" he says. He reaches into the backseat, grabbing out an oblong, square-shaped bag. He passes it to Kyungsoo. "I picked this one out," he explains, watching intently as Kyungsoo pulls a bottle of cabernet sauvignon from the packaging. "Did I do good?"

Kyungsoo turns the bottle over his hands, looking at the decade old vintage and the Napa vineyard. "You've done well," he promises. "Is this your welcome home gift for-?"

"Nah," Baekhyun says, waving his hand towards the backseat again. "That's in the trunk. This is for you."

Kyungsoo blinks. "Why?"

Baekhyun shrugs. "No reason," he says. "I just wanted to." Kyungsoo's heart thuds painfully in his chest, and this time it's him who leans across the console to kiss Baekhyun suddenly.

"Thank you," he breathes against Baekhyun's lips. "Now, stop holding up the pick-up lane."

"Right," Baekhyun says, shaking his head and readjusting to sit properly in the driver's seat. "Let's go." He pulls away into traffic smoothly, and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at Baekhyun playing American top 40 hits and singing along more by matching the sounds of the words rather than singing the actual lyrics. He used to hate this stuff, but he's got a soft spot for Baekhyun attempting to outdo Beyoncé while he drives.

"Okay, Queen B," Kyungsoo cuts through Baekhyun trying to tell his lyrical husband he ain't married to no average bitch when the GPS beeps. "We're here."

Baekhyun pulls underneath the building, still butchering Beyoncé lyrics as he leans out the window to punch in the passcode to the parking garage. Kyungsoo stares resolutely out the other window, pretending he doesn't know him.

It's not until they've pulled into a parking spot that Kyungsoo chooses to acknowledge Baekhyun again, getting a face full of Baekhyun telling him this is his final warning before he reaches over and turns the car off himself.

"I'm putting you on a steady diet of R&B and classic rock," Kyungsoo tells him. "No more Beyoncé for you."

"That's fine," Baekhyun says with a toss of his head. "I'm already the true Queen B. Next I'll become Rock Star Baek, and you can be my manager."

"A talent dating his manager," Kyungsoo muses dryly. "A scandal waiting to happen." He opens the car door, climbing out and mentally preparing for having to meet people who are, worst case scenario, all as bouncy and excitable and Baekhyun and Jongdae. One Baekhyun is enough (the perfect amount) for Kyungsoo; he doesn't need an extra dozen more.

"That's only if we get caught," Baekhyun says with a wink, popping open the trunk and pulling out a wrapped box. "But we'll be careful. The press will never catch us."

Kyungsoo scoffs at him. "The fans might."

"Aw, Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun's voice echoes in the parking garage, and Kyungsoo cringes. "Are you saying I'd have fans?"

"I'm not answering that," Kyungsoo tells him. "I'm not blowing up your ego anymore."

Baekhyun hums, tucking the package under one arm. Kyungsoo closes his trunk for him, and he doesn't shrug Baekhyun away when his boyfriend grabs for his hand. "That's probably a good idea," Baekhyun tells him. "Your complete adoration of my knot has already convinced me that I am the alpha of alphas." He's kidding, grinning at Kyungsoo and winking, and Kyungsoo just rolls his eyes and snorts.

"Sure," Kyungsoo says. "You're the apex predator." He pretends to swoon.

"Damn straight," Baekhyun wiggles his butt, looking like anything but the apex predator, and Kyungsoo can't help tightening his grip on Baekhyun's hand, pulling him in against his side, their shoulders brushing. They joke all the way into the elevator, clearing their throats to stop themselves from laughing when the doors open to reveal a distinguished elderly pair.

"Evening, boys," the man greets them.

"Yes, sir," Kyungsoo returns, dipping his head.

"Such handsome young men," the man's mate says, pearls around her throat.

"Why does Jongdae live in such a posh high rise again?" Kyungsoo whispers to Baekhyun as the elevator doors slide closed.

“It’s Lu Han-hyung’s,” Baekhyun whispers back. “His parents have money, Jongdae says.”

“I get the impression that’s an understatement,” Kyungsoo remarks, and Baekhyun just laughs, leaning against him and jostling his shoulder.

“Probably,” he agrees. “But that just means Jongdae probably has some nice wine for you.”

“And you have nothing to do with that, I’m sure,” Kyungsoo says.

“Aw, Soo,” Baekhyun teases. “You know how good I am at keeping my mouth shut.” Baekhyun cackles, and Kyungsoo just sighs and allows himself to be dragged from the elevator and brought to stand in front of a door with 926 emblazoned on it. From inside, Kyungsoo can make out chatter and laughter that he knows for a fact belongs to Jongdae. Baekhyun knocks.

“Baekhyun!” is screeched in greeting as Jongdae throws open the door to his apartment, holding out his hand. Baekhyun clasps it and is pulled into a bro hug, knocking his open hand against Jongdae’s back as best he can without dropping the package tucked under his arm.

“Boys,” Kyungsoo mutters under his breath, taking the present from underneath Baekhyun’s arm before his boyfriend can accidentally drop it.

“Hey, Kyungsoo,” Jongdae greets in a much more calm fashion when he lets go of Baekhyun. “Nice to see you.”

“You too,” Kyungsoo says automatically. Jongdae grins, and he’s absolutely _sparkling_ tonight. Kyungsoo figures the return of his boyfriend takes all the credit for that.

“Come on in,” Jongdae urges, opening the door wider and ushering them inside. “I want you to meet some people,” he says more to Kyungsoo than to Baekhyun. “You haven’t met Lu Han-hyung yet, right?”

“Not other than that time at the net cafe,” Kyungsoo confirms. Jongdae grins, shouting “hyung!” across the room. More than one person looks up, and Kyungsoo realizes most of these people are probably Lu Han’s friends more than Jongdae’s. The mixed group of men and women seems to be fairly evenly distributed in terms of alphas, betas, and omegas, and all of them seem to know Baekhyun. It’s not particularly shocking to Kyungsoo when Baekhyun kisses his cheek and then darts off to greet a woman whose stance screams alpha. Jongdae takes Kyungsoo’s elbow, guiding him to the kitchen.

“Hyung,” Jongdae says again. “Come meet Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo recognizes Lu Han the instant he looks up. His face is almost too perfect, and Kyungsoo is about to say hello when an unexpected scent hits him and his words falter.

He’s never asked Baekhyun, and he certainly hasn’t asked Jongdae about which class Lu Han falls into. Due to Jongdae’s own omega biology and his best friend’s alpha status, Kyungsoo had assumed Lu Han would be an alpha as well, but the man standing in front of him, smiling wildly with his eyes focused on Jongdae even as he greets Kyungsoo is not an alpha. He’s not even a beta, and somehow this makes more sense than if he had been.

“It’s nice to meet you in person, Kyungsoo,” Lu Han says, offering his hand.

“Likewise,” Kyungsoo responds, taking Lu Han’s offered hand. “And congrats on your graduation.” He holds up the gift he’d snagged from Baekhyun’s hold earlier, and Jongdae is the one to take it from Kyungsoo, setting it on the countertop.

“Thank you,” Lu Han grins, speaking earnestly. He holds out his arm out to Jongdae. Jongdae smacks his arm down, baring his teeth at Lu Han, and Kyungsoo does his best not to laugh when Lu Han pouts. 

“PDA should be kept to a minimum in front of guests, hyung,” Jongdae says, but he snuggles against Lu Han’s side anyway.

“You’re a terrible hypocrite, Jongdae,” a voice cuts in from behind Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo turns to see a man the same height as himself with obvious alpha stature standing with his arms crossed comfortably.

“Hyung!” Jongdae whines in protest, but he’s still grinning. “Kyungsoo meet Minseok. Minseok, Kyungsoo.”

“Pleasure,” Minseok drawls. “You’re Baekhyun’s boyfriend, right?”

Kyungsoo nods, glancing around for Baekhyun, finding him with a drink in hand and telling a story to a few other attendees, his hand not occupied by a glass flailing around in an animated manner as he talks.

“He brags about you a lot,” Minseok says. “Says you’re too good for him.” He nods towards Baekhyun who pauses in his conversation to flash Minseok a thumbs up. “I think it’s good. He could use someone to keep him in line.” He glances sideways at Kyungsoo’s empty hands. “Let’s get you a drink and away from these two.”

“Minseok,” Lu Han blurts out in protest. Minseok just rolls his eyes.

“Keep your hands to yourself, Han,” he says. “You’re stinking up the place with pheromones right now.” 

Lu Han just does this dramatic sigh thing, leaning against Jongdae. “You try staying away from your partner for two years and then we’ll talk.” Minseok just tsks, leading Kyungsoo away.

“He’s obnoxious,” he whispers to Kyungsoo. “Wine?”

“Please,” Kyungsoo answers. “Pinot Noir if you have it.”

“Sure,” Minseok says, reaching for a bottle among the assortment set out on the kitchen table. “Jongdae was stupid for throwing this party tonight,” he adds conversationally. “Han only just got back today. They’re both buzzed. This function is probably going to end quickly.”

Kyungsoo takes the offered glass from Minseok’s hand and lifts it to his nose, breathing in.

“He’s not the only one I know who is good at being his own cockblock,” Kyungsoo mutters into his glass, taking a sip. Not bad.

Minseok bursts into laughter, swallowing the noise with a sip of his own wine. “You’re good for him,” he says, shrugging in the direction of Baekhyun. “Those two over there are a wreck,” he continues, looking back towards Lu Han and Jongdae. His expression is incredibly fond as he says, “Omegas.”

“I was a bit surprised by that,” Kyungsoo admits.

“So was I when I first met Jongdae,” Minseok says. He points to himself. “I’m Han’s best friend, if you-”

“I gathered,” Kyungsoo tells him.

“I don’t think either of them would do well with anyone else,” Minseok says. “Blame it on them both growing up with alpha best friends.”

Kyungsoo nods in agreement, taking another sip from his wine glass. “Jongdae’s influence is all over Baekhyun’s writing,” he says. “I don’t know if you read his work, but. His protagonist has been a version of Jongdae more than once.”

“You’re not wrong,” Minseok agrees. “Lu Han likes to tease Baekhyun about it.”

“He tells me he likes to write what he knows,” Kyungsoo says.

“I’ll be very surprised is his next isn’t about you,” Minseok says. Kyungsoo stares. Minseok laughs. “Trust me on this,” he says. “I’ve been following his stuff for awhile now.” Kyungsoo shifts his stance, caught between being flattered and embarrassed at the prospect of influencing Baekhyun’s characters.

“Have you read his latest, then?” Kyungsoo asks, if only to move the subject away from himself. “It was only released just over a month ago.”

“His high sea tale?” Minseok nods. “There’s a lot left unspoken between the captain and his gunner.” He launches into his personal interpretation of the characters, and Kyungsoo engages him, excited and proud that his boyfriend’s work could illicit such in-depth thought.

Talking with Minseok, letting the alpha introduce him to the other party goers and hearing over and over how good he is for Baekhyun is really quite nice. An hour moves by in pleasant conversation, small talk mostly, but with a few meaningful chats strewn here and there.

Kyungsoo is in the middle of explaining the story of how he and Baekhyun met to a small group who clearly have enough sense to not believe Baekhyun’s overly dramatized version of the events when he notices that he can very clearly taste Baekhyun’s scent in the air. It stands out so clearly to him, mixing with the very obvious excitement that’s been radiating from Lu Han and Jongdae all night.

A tremor of foreboding has Kyungsoo swallowing hard, setting his wine glass down on the nearest flat surface.

"Is Baekhyun alright?" Minseok asks suddenly, looking over at the kitchen where Baekhyun has set up shop chatting with his best friend. Lu Han is still standing beside Jongdae, an arm tucked around his waist, and even Kyungsoo can smell them from here.

"Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo calls quietly, bowing in apology to Minseok and the others with whom he’d been conversing as he heads over towards his boyfriend.

Baekhyun lurches suddenly, hand flying out to grab the counter, knuckles white and drink unsteady in his grip. Kyungsoo doesn't even think to hesitate, moving immediately to Baekhyun's side, positioning himself in between his boyfriend and the two omegas with whom he was conversing, taking the wine from his hand and tangling Baekhyun's fingers with his own.

"Baekhyun?" he asks again, grabbing Baekhyun's chin and forcing him to look at him. "Are you drunk already?" Baekhyun pupils are certainly dilated, but his vision is sharp, predatory, and Kyungsoo understands. He recognizes this.

Baekhyun is definitely not drunk.

"Kyungsoo," Baekhyun whispers, and he's trembling where he stands. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Kyungsoo says. "It's fine. Nothing's wrong."

Baekhyun bites his lip, his ears red with embarrassment, and Lu Han is slowly backing away, leaving the kitchen clear except for Jongdae, Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo. The room is suddenly quiet, the music playing over the stereo the only accompaniment to Baekhyun’s forcefully even breathing. 

"It's been so long," Baekhyun whispers. "I didn't think it'd- I'm sorry."

"What did I just say?" Kyungsoo snaps, and Baekhyun's eyes blaze, his lips drawing back in a snarl. "It's fine. Don't be sorry." There are a few rules to dealing with an alpha in rut, and antagonizing him is definitely the first big no-no. Kyungsoo doesn't care. He's not going to let a rush of hormones change the dynamic between himself and his boyfriend; he thinks Baekhyun would agree with his decision if he weren't too busy holding himself still. Even now he's swaying where he stands, leaning towards Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo keeps eye contact with him.

"We're going to leave now," Kyungsoo says, both to Baekhyun and to the other people present. He peers over Baekhyun's shoulder to where Minseok and the alpha woman Baekhyun had run off to greet earlier, Juhyeon, if Kyungsoo remembers correctly, are standing protectively in front of everyone else.

"Oh my god, you two," Jongdae says, breezing past Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. "This is Baekhyun. Calm your tits."

Minseok and Juhyeon both have the decency to look sheepish, and Kyungsoo takes the moment to wrap an arm around Baekhyun's waist, tucking his boyfriend in against his side. It takes a couple tries to get Baekhyun to not bury his face in Kyungsoo's neck, his hands creeping around the waistband of Kyungsoo's slacks, but Kyungsoo holds firm. He’s not about to let Baekhyun fall into the mindlessness of a rut anywhere but in the privacy of one of their homes.

“Hey. Look at me,” Kyungsoo orders, his grip on Baekhyun’s hand tight. “Focus.”

“I’m trying,” Baekhyun grits out.

“Let’s go home, yeah?” Kyungsoo suggests. Baekhyun leans towards him again, and Kyungsoo presses a hand to his chest to remind him that they’re not alone. They have an audience of people who are all very obviously disgruntled by the sudden onset of Baekhyun’s rut. In terms of things that are near impossible to accurately read, an alpha in rut falls directly under the weather.

“I need you to keep it together until we get home,” Kyungsoo says. He allows Baekhyun to wrap his arm around his shoulders, and he wraps his own around Baekhyun’s waist to steady him.

“I’ll be fine,” Baekhyun says, exhaling hard through his nose. “Just. You. I-”

Kyungsoo leans up to speak low against Baekhyun’s ear, and Baekhyun holds very still. "The sooner we get home, the sooner you can touch me," Kyungsoo murmurs. This, apparently, inspires Baekhyun to release the counter and take a determined step towards the door. Kyungsoo moves with him, and Jongdae rushes past them to open the door for them.

"Sorry, Dae," Baekhyun apologizes, voice low, embarrassment obvious.

"Don't sweat it, man," Jongdae tells him. "Just get home, and have a fantastic night."

"Yeah." Baekhyun’s breathing is shaky.

"Bye, Jongdae," Kyungsoo says. "This was actually really nice." Jongdae smiles widely at him.

"I'm really happy you came, Kyungsoo," he says, ushering them out the door. "See you later!" Kyungsoo doesn't give him much more than a nod of acquiescence before herding Baekhyun down the hall and out of Jongdae's apartment building back to where they'd parked a few hours before.

"Kyungsoo," Baekhyun breathes, his voice rough and hands shaking as he does his best to hold himself under control.

“I’ll drive,” Kyungsoo says. Baekhyun opens his mouth, and Kyungsoo holds out his hand for the keys. “Don’t argue.” Baekhyun’s face contorts like he wants to snarl, but he catches himself in time, reaching into his pocket to hand Kyungsoo his car keys. Kyungsoo opens the passenger door for his boyfriend, and Baekhyun all but collapses into the seat, his fingers curled in the fabric of his jeans. He’s doing a remarkable job of keeping himself calm, the front of his pants untented. Sweat beads on his forehead, and Kyungsoo slams the door shut, hurrying around the car to get himself situated in the driver’s seat.

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun says again as Kyungsoo maneuvers out of the parking garage.

“It’s biology,” Kyungsoo tells him. “It’s not your fault.”

He brakes at a red light, looking over at Baekhyun. His boyfriend has got his teeth buried in his bottom lip, twisting his hands together. The zipper of his jeans is pressed up a bit now, and Kyungsoo reigns in his desire to reach over and set a comforting hand on Baekhyun’s thigh. That won’t be much comfort right now, not in the state that Baekhyun’s in.

"You okay?" he asks, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, willing the light to turn green.

"Not really," Baekhyun admits. "Embarrassed more than anything." He looks up at Kyungsoo, and his eyes are so dark.

"It happens," Kyungsoo says.

"Sure," Baekhyun agrees. The light turns, and Kyungsoo eases forward. "It happens. To teenagers, mostly. I'm twenty-seven."

"You're a victim to the whims of your own body like the rest of us," Kyungsoo assures. Baekhyun doesn't sound calm, but he sounds aware of himself. Kyungsoo wants to keep him talking, hoping that will stave off the worst of the effects of Baekhyun's rut.

"I thought we have sex enough to not need this nonsense," Baekhyun says through his teeth.

"Apparently you can't get enough of me," Kyungsoo jokes.

"Apparently," Baekhyun agrees, voice rough. "Where are we going?"

"My place," Kyungsoo answers. "Rut means lots of sex means dirty sheets means laundry. No point in wracking up your water bill."

"How thoughtful," Baekhyun says. "I'll just move in with you and save myself the gas money and the high water bill."

"But then I won't be able to get away from you," Kyungsoo says, protecting both of them from accidentally committing to something as big as living together because of words from Baekhyun's rut-addled mind.

"I'm offended that you want to," Baekhyun says. "Are we there yet?"

"Are you five?" Kyungsoo returns, turning down the street to his apartment complex. Baekhyun just whines, tone a little too low, not quite as playful as he usually is.

"I think my dick is going to bust my zipper," he says. "I want out of these pants."

"Keep your clothes on." Kyungsoo pulls into a parking space. "I can't enjoy you stripping when I'm driving." Baekhyun mutters something that Kyungsoo doesn't quite catch, and the second Kyungsoo turns the car off, Baekhyun is throwing himself out of the car, leaning against it as he wobbles. His arousal is extremely obvious now, his jeans bulging, and Kyungsoo feels the most ridiculous need to press himself against Baekhyun to cover him.

Baekhyun grabs onto Kyungsoo, using him to keep himself standing. "Almost there," Kyungsoo encourages. "Just an elevator ride and a short trip down the hall. You gonna make it?"

"Certainty levels are dropping," Baekhyun admits. "Let's go."

Kyungsoo tightens his arm around Baekhyun's waist again, directing him into his apartment building and into the elevator. He allows Baekhyun to drape himself over Kyungsoo's back as the elevator climbs far too slowly to Kyungsoo's unit on the fourth floor. His lips against Kyungsoo's neck are distracting, and Kyungsoo does his very best to not focus on Baekhyun's erection pressed insistently against his ass.

The elevator dings and the doors slide open. Baekhyun whines when Kyungsoo moves, and Kyungsoo grabs him by the front of his sweater, hauling him out of the elevator and down the hallway.

"Are you planning to stand in there all night?" Kyungsoo asks.

"Don't make fun of me," Baekhyun says, clutching Kyungsoo's shoulders for balance while Kyungsoo gets his door unlocked. "I'm basically an invalid right now."

Kyungsoo's door swings open, and he turns around to face Baekhyun, the two of them standing in the hallway, their shadows thrown across the threshold to Kyungsoo's apartment. "Well, Mr. Invalid," he says. "The door is open." What he means is, 'you can have me.' Baekhyun swallows, and then he's crowding Kyungsoo back into his own apartment, arms around him and mouth insistent and over-eager against his own.

The movies depict heat and rut as being steamy and special, round after round of fantastic sex and intense orgasms. The truth, as made obvious by Baekhyun nearly face-planting and dragging Kyungsoo down with him as he struggles to kick the door closed, is that heat and rut both are simply desperation to get off. Baekhyun's not perfectly coordinated, but he's not usually _this_ clumsy, knocking his elbows as against the walls and hissing when the doorknob to Kyungsoo's room digs sharply into his hip.

"You're a mess," Kyungsoo informs him.

"Sex is a mess," Baekhyun snarks. "Rut is just worse." He's not kidding, following up his words by tripping both of them to the floor, the two of them tumbling in an uncoordinated mess of limbs onto Kyungsoo's floor rug, tugging the blanket from his bed as they fall.

"You're certainly not making this an impressive experience," Kyungsoo says, and Baekhyun hovers over him, slotted between Kyungsoo's thighs. He rolls his hips forward, and arousal curls in Kyungsoo's stomach.

"I'm fresh out of witty replies right now," Baekhyun says, reaching up to rank his sweater and shirt over his head. "You'll have to come back later."

"Do you want me to leave?" Kyungsoo is teasing, but the panic that flashes across Baekhyun's face is real.

"Don't," he says, nearly begging. "Please don't leave me like this." Kyungsoo sits up, knees caging Baekhyun's hips, hands settling on Baekhyun's bare chest.

"Hey," he soothes. "I'm here. I'm not leaving. I'm gonna help you through this."

Baekhyun shakes. His skin is heated, a thin layer of sweat coating him. "Thank you," he breathes. "Kyungsoo. Thank you."

Kyungsoo smiles, the sincerity of his boyfriend's words making his heart pound far more than the tension brought on by Baekhyun's rut and the very obvious tent in his pants. "I love you," he says, dragging his hands down to Baekhyun's belt. "So obviously I'm going to help you through this. Okay?"

"Okay," Baekhyun says, and he meets Kyungsoo halfway when Kyungsoo leans in to kiss him, tugging his belt open and working to get Baekhyun's jeans undone as best he can with Baekhyun licking into his mouth.

"Now," Kyungsoo says, finally tugging Baekhyun's zipper down when Baekhyun pulls away from his mouth to breathe for a moment. "Let's have messy sex."

" _Yes_ ," Baekhyun agrees empathetically, and Kyungsoo laughs as he's pushed back again, Baekhyun covering his body with his own, kissing him hard as he ruts against Kyungsoo's thigh. Baekhyun's hands slide under Kyungsoo's sweater, fitting his fingers against Kyungsoo's ribs, and Kyungsoo arches up, hands flat againt Baekhyun's back.

"Are we doing this on the floor?" Kyungsoo asks when Baekhyun curses at his slacks for not magically falling off of him.

"You're right," Baekhyun says. "We should do it on the ceiling."

"You're such an idiot," Kyungsoo groans, lifting his hips as Baekhyun drags his pants from his body. "Get me out of this sweater."

"How can I resist that?" Baekhyun says, and he tugs Kyungsoo up to sitting before he works the sweater up over his head. Baekhyun is breathing hard, his hands still shaking, and Kyungsoo grabs his wrists once his sweater is off.

"Let go," he urges. "It's okay."

"Fucking hell," Baekhyun murmurs. "I don't deserve you."

"Probably not," Kyungsoo says. He doesn't say the feeling it mutual, but it is. It really is. Baekhyun hauls Kyungsoo up from the floor, tackling him on the bed and curling himself around him. They rarely have sex this way, Baekhyun finding it too impersonal and Kyungsoo respecting his preferences. Still, Kyungsoo shivers as Baekhyun guides him onto his hands and knees, his tongue tracing a line up Kyungsoo's spine.

"I don't usually-" Baekhyun tries. "I just need-" He coughs. Kyungsoo hands him the lube.

"Use a fuckton of that," he orders. Baekhyun listen well, and his fingers glide smooth along Kyungsoo's perineum and up to his rim. Baekhyun presses two fingers into him, and Kyungsoo arches back almost immediately into the touch. "I want," he pants, and Baekhyun's other hand is between his legs, fisting his cock, just as slick as the one currently working him open. "Baek _hyun_."

He doesn't get a response, no sassy 'that's me' and a giggle, and Kyungsoo twists to look back over his shoulder. Baekhyun looks totally lost in concentration with his hands in and on Kyungsoo's body. This is possibly the most quiet Kyungsoo has ever heard Baekhyun be, and he blames it on the rut.

He's never liked heat sex with any omega he's dated in the past. It doesn't feel like anything. It's just sex. Conversation is often lost in the mindless need to get off, and the frantic nature of it makes the sex itself less than mediocre, bodies almost too sensitive to really enjoy it.

"I'm sorry," Baekhyun apologizes again as he releases Kyungsoo and pushes his knees apart with his own. His cock fits snugly between Kyungsoo's ass cheeks, and Kyungsoo rocks his hips back.

"Stop apologizing," he says. "We've never had weepy sex before, and I don't think I'm keen on starting now." Baekhyun laughs then, and tension bleeds from Kyungsoo's body at the sound of it. Maybe he's a little too focused and a little too quiet right now, but it's still Baekhyun behind him. Those are Baekhyun's hands on his waist, and that's all Kyungsoo needs.

"Like that," Baekhyun murmurs, and then the head of his cock presses into Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo rocks back onto it.

"Like that," he echoes, arching. Baekhyun snaps his hips forward, and Kyungsoo claws at the sheets, falling forward onto his elbows. He feels good, and when Baekhyun reaches around him to continue his ministrations on Kyungsoo's cock while he fucks him, Kyungsoo feels even better. There's something to be said for Baekhyun being completely driven by a need for sex, but this right here can't even begin to compare to how sex is when he and Baekhyun just fall into bed together, laughing and talking and remembering mid thrust that they forgot to take out the trash.

"Soo," Baekhyun whispers, and he leans over Kyungsoo, panting against his throat, mouth open and lips warm. He fucks into Kyungsoo faster, and Kyungsoo closes his eyes and simply feels, urging his body to match Baekhyun's. He's edging, but it's not enough.

"Soo," Baekhyun moans against the shell of Kyungsoo's ear, and his knot is caught inside of Kyungsoo now. Baekhyun grinds into him, and Kyungsoo clamps down around him, a thrill running through him, his stomach muscles tightening. "Fuck," Baekhyun breathes. His arms wrap fully around Kyungsoo, and they tumble to their sides, Baekhyun still driving into Kyungsoo from behind.

Kyungsoo reaches back, grabbing onto Baekhyun's thigh, reveling in the shift of his muscles under his skin.

"Close," Baekhyun warns, his breath fanning out across Kyungsoo's shoulder blades.

"Okay," Kyungsoo breathes, and he twists as best he can to kiss Baekhyun. It's sloppy, Baekhyun too busy fucking him to kiss him properly, and Kyungsoo clamps down around him to push him over the edge. Baekhyun shouts, burying his face in Kyungsoo's shoulder as he comes, clutching tight onto Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo relaxes into Baekhyun's hold, stroking his thumb along the inside of Baekhyun's thigh to comfort him as he shudders his way through his orgasm. Baekhyun whimpers, and Kyungsoo presses his back more fully to Baekhyun's chest.

He hums softly, keeping his body pliant as Baekhyun fucks forward shallowly a few more times. There's another reason Kyungsoo hates heat and hates rut: neither is particularly mutually beneficial. He's so glad he doesn't have to go through either.

He listens to Baekhyun's breathing even out, and he dozes off with Baekhyun still locked inside him. This part, napping together, rut or no rut, he can enjoy.

It's not much later, the clock displaying a proud fifteen minutes past midnight, when Kyungsoo wakes up, Baekhyun no longer inside him. He's turned himself around him Baekhyun's hold, Baekhyun's head pillowed on Kyungsoo's arm. Baekhyun's breathing hitches.

"Hey," Kyungsoo whispers. "Don't fake sleep. I know you're awake."

Baekhyun cracks on eye open, and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. Baekhyun grins. "Hey," he murmurs. "Have I ever told you I hate rut sex?"

"Haven't been through a rut with you before for it to come up," Kyungsoo says. He blinks. "But we've been together for months?" Rut, unlike seasonal heat, is more of a once a month deal. Unless Baekhyun's been avoiding him during his rut, this time should not have been the first one during which Kyungsoo has been with Baekhyun.

"I haven't had a rut," Baekhyun explains.

"Is that normal for you?" Kyungsoo asks. Baekhyun just shrugs, and Kyungsoo's eyebrows furrow. "Then what brought this on?" Kyungsoo inquires, petting Baekhyun's hair. "Your rut, I mean." His boyfriend shivers.

“Jongdae and Lu Han-hyung,” Baekhyun answers quietly. Kyungsoo waits for him to elaborate. “They were both so…” He taps his fingers against Kyungsoo’s skin as he thinks. “They’re both only a few days from heat. I don’t know if you noticed?”

Kyungsoo frowns. “I didn’t.”

“Well. I did,” Baekhyun continues. “And I’m an alpha. I hadn’t had a rut in so long, and with the two of them like that, I just. My body went into hyperdrive or something.”

“Ah,” Kyungsoo murmurs in understanding.

“I've been pushing it back," Baekhyun explains before Kyungsoo can ask. "Suppressants, you know." Kyungsoo does know. Not firsthand, of course, because betas don't have ruts or heats.

"Why?" Kyungsoo asks. "When was the last time you had your rut?"

Baekhyun gives this little, humorless laugh. "Two days before you met me," he answers. Kyungsoo freezes.

"That was over five months ago!" he blurts out. "That’s not healthy, Baekhyun!"

"I know," Baekhyun says, rolling them over and crushing Kyungsoo beneath him, hiding his face in Kyungsoo's neck. "I just didn't want to mess up around you."

"Trust me," Kyungsoo tells him. "You did that plenty without your rut." He's still touched by the gesture, however unnecessary it was. It's not like he and Baekhyun waited much longer than a few weeks after they started dated to start sleeping together too. Baekhyun chuckles against Kyungsoo's skin.

"Yeah, I'll probably do it a few more times too," he says. "Just a warning."

"I wasn't under the impression you're perfect. Neither am I." Kyungsoo shrugs as best he can with Baekhyun laying on top of him. "It’s a good thing you're small," he says. "Or I wouldn't be able to breathe."

"I'm not small!" Baekhyun protests. Kyungsoo doesn't say anything. "Fine," Baekhyun relents. "I'm not huge. But you know what is huge?"

"Don't you fucking dare make that dick joke right now," Kyungsoo snarls. "I'm extremely aware of _that._ "

"You love it," Baekhyun sings. "You love my knot and you love me." Kyungsoo tugs sharply on Baekhyun's ear, and Baekhyun yelps.

"Not nice, Soo," Baekhyun chides, rubbing his ear.

"I'm not nice," Kyungsoo reminds him, and Baekhyun just looks disgustingly fond.

"Yeah, you suck," he concedes. "Luckily, I am very nice. So together, we're neutral."

"We're boring, you mean," Kyungsoo deadpans. Baekhyun laughs against Kyungsoo's jaw, his breath hot on Kyungsoo's neck. He drops a kiss over Kyungsoo's pulse point, and Kyungsoo turns his head to snag a kiss from Baekhyun. "How many times do you have to come before your dick gives up?"

Baekhyun stares at him for a second. "My rut doesn't usually last more than twenty-four hours, so... I think we should have a goal to come once every hour."

"No thanks," Kyungsoo returns. "I don't like your knot that much." Baekhyun pouts. Kyungsoo cracks a grin, patting Baekhyun's cheek. "Be careful with me, kid," he says.

"Always," Baekhyun says. He's earnest, and Kyungsoo can't resist kissing him again. Baekhyun hums against his lips, and the vibration tickles. Kyungsoo wrinkles his nose. "Hey," Baekhyun asks in a whisper. "I'm not pushing, but my knot is down and my cock is not. Can we fuck again?"

Kyungsoo shoves Baekhyun away from him. "Needy," he says.

"Desperate," Baekhyun agrees. He wiggles his eyebrows and lifts his hips in a dramatic circle, his dick bouncing against his stomach. "Wanna take a ride, baby?"

"Can I duct tape your mouth shut first?" Kyungsoo flicks Baekhyun's dick, and Baekhyun hisses at him.

"Sounds hot," Baekhyun says. "But maybe not duct tape. I don't want to give you the ability to tear my face off."

"I don't need tape for that," Kyungsoo promises, moving to kneel over Baekhyun. "Now, be quiet or I won't ride you."

"You get off on me being loud," Baekhyun counters, and immediately follows that statement with a loud 'oh, _fuck!_ ' as Kyungsoo settles over him with his back turned to Baekhyun.

"We haven't done it this way before," he says. He can't see Baekhyun like this, can only see his legs tense and toes curl as he sinks down onto Baekhyun's cock. Baekhyun smooths his hands over Kyungsoo's ass.

"I'm regretting that right now," Baekhyun speaks from behind him, and Kyungsoo grins.

"We've got all night," Kyungsoo tells him, lifting up and dropping down again. Baekhyun moans. "Let's see how many of Cosmopolitan’s suggestions we can take."

\--

Baekhyun is, as Kyungsoo had expected he would be, still asleep when Kyungsoo wakes up. They hadn't closed the blinds last night after three rounds of sex and a handjob from Kyungsoo, too exhausted to do much more than wipe come off of themselves with their discarded shirts. The sunlight streaming wakes Kyungsoo mercilessly, and Baekhyun keeps right on sleeping like the dead. Kyungsoo doesn't expect to see him awake and alive until his rut kicks him from sleep and demands sex.

Kyungsoo extracts himself carefully from the bed, grabbing a clean pair of sweats from his closet on his way to the bathroom. He desperately needs a shower and coffee. Kyungsoo swears he finds come in places he didn't know he had as he struggles to rid himself of the scent of sex and come as much as possible. It's probably a pointless effort since in a few hours, Baekhyun will be awake and horny, but Kyungsoo likes feeling human and free of dried sweat.

He turns off the showers. He needs to wash the sheets too. That might have to wait until tomorrow.

Kyungsoo pats himself dry, pulling on his sweats and slinging his towel around his neck, padding out to the kitchen.

"Breakfast," he mumbles to himself, yanking open his fridge. "So much breakfast necessary." The first thing his eyes land on are the giant water bottles he'd bought the other day, and he pulls two of them out.

"Also necessary," he murmurs and gets to work pulling out leftovers and other food items to make breakfast. His ass aches dully as he cooks, and Kyungsoo reaches for the water bottle he'd set out. He really needs to be careful to not overwork himself. His body, as a beta, isn't built for taking an alpha's knot. That hasn't stopped him and many other betas he knows from dating and fucking alphas, but it does mean more prep and hoping the alpha is okay with switching up the game sometimes.

Kyungsoo is extremely lucky on that front. Baekhyun doesn't care who takes the other's dick up his ass, and Kyungsoo loves him for it. However, with Baekhyun in rut, he's not going to want Kyungsoo going anywhere near his ass. Baekhyun out of rut doesn't even like mounting Kyungsoo, but that, as Kyungsoo had learned last night, is all Baekhyun in rut is intent of doing, his instincts telling him to breed.

Too bad Kyungsoo's a beta and can't carry children.

Kyungsoo swears softly under his breath. He really should introduce Baekhyun to his parents. His mothers have been asking.

"It's too early for cussing," breaks into the the quiet of the kitchen, and arms circle Kyungsoo's waist.

"There's water over there for you," Kyungsoo says. "How are you feeling?" Baekhyun's chin digs into his shoulder.

"I'm alright," Baekhyun answers. "I feel both like I've had too much and not enough of the best thing." He squeezes Kyungsoo's right buttcheek, and Kyungsoo elbows him away.

"I'm cooking," Kyungsoo warns. "You know the rules."

"Remember when we didn't have rules?" The sound of Baekhyun opening the water bottle and swallowing follows his question.

"Yes," Kyungsoo says. "And dinner burned. Now we have rules."

"We used to be fun," Baekhyun sighs.

"You're the one who decided we're neutral last night," Kyungsoo reminds his boyfriend. "You made us boring."

Baekhyun grumbles wordlessly, and then his stomach releases an eerily similar sound. Kyungsoo glances over his shoulder at him. "Hungry?"

"Too much sex," Baekhyun answers. "Not enough food." Kyungsoo makes him a plate as soon as the eggs are cooked all the way through.

"You're already hard," he states.

Baekhyun shows him a mock astonished face. "I had no idea!" he says. He shovels a few bites into his mouth. "Mmm," he moans through a full mouth. "So good."

"Which is better?" Kyungsoo asks, sitting down at the counter next to Baekhyun. "Food or sex?"

"Food," Baekhyun says and continues stuffing his face. "Food such food. So good is food."

Kyungsoo just shakes his head, watching Baekhyun eat. "It's not going to run off your plate," he says. "You can slow down."

Baekhyun looks up, wide-eyed. "Can't," he says. "Who knows when I'm gonna start forming a knot without even touching myself." He closes his eyes. "Rut sucks."

"Almost over," Kyungsoo encourages, snapping his chopsticks together next to Baekhyun's face. Baekhyun grumbles, and Kyungsoo leans across the space between them, his hand on Baekhyun's thigh. "Finish eating then," he says. "So we can take care of that." He drags his hand up Baekhyun's thigh to wrap his fingers around his boyfriend's cock through the fabric of his sweatpants.

Baekhyun swallows a far too large bite, looking so much more excited in an instant, and Kyungsoo returns to his own food. He's only just finished off his last bite when Baekhyun snags the plate from him, dropping it in the sink and sweeping around the counter to lift Kyungsoo from his chair.

Kyungsoo throws his arms around Baekhyun's neck immediately, swallowing down a squeal of surprise. "Baekhyun!" he protests.

"Pretty sure my dick is going to detach from my body if I don't fuck you in the next ten minutes," Baekhyun says, which is probably the least eloquent way Baekhyun has ever asked Kyungsoo to have sex with him.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Kyungsoo mutters, shooting Baekhyun an annoyed glance when his boyfriend uses Kyungsoo's body to shove the bedroom door open. 

"Honestly at this point, it might be a preferable option," Baekhyun grumbles, dropping Kyungsoo unceremoniously on the dirty sheets and crawling over him.

"It's only been around twelve hours since the party," Kyungsoo says.

"Yeah," Baekhyun says. "Twelve hours of my body trying to get you pregnant. Twelve hours of a pointless endeavor."

Kyungsoo has no argument for that. "We're halfway through?" he tries, and Baekhyun groans. "We don't have to have sex," Kyungsoo offers. "If you don't want to."

"Tempting," Baekhyun admits, "but I'm so hard it hurts."

"Okay," Kyungsoo says. "We'll do something else. My ass is sore anyway." He rolls over, shoving his sweats down and kicking them off. "Take off your pants," he orders, grabbing the lube.

"This looks an awful lot like the start of sex to me," Baekhyun says, taking the bottle from Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. "I hate you in rut too," he states. "You have no imagination." He pushes up unto elbows and knees, his knees pressed together. His thighs touch like this, and his cock hangs between his legs, still mostly soft. Baekhyun's slow exhale marks the moment when he understands exactly what Kyungsoo is suggesting, his lube slick fingers run in reverent lines up the insides of Kyungsoo's thighs.

"No prep," Kyungsoo says. "Pros of thigh-fucking."

"I've never tried knotting someone's thighs before," Baekhyun warns. "Don't know how successful this will be." He lets out a hiss between his teeth, and Kyungsoo glances back to see him spreading lube down his cock, twisting his fist around the half-formed knot at its base.

"We're experimenting," Kyungsoo breathes, pressing his thighs together and enjoying the feeling of Baekhyun's cock sliding hot and slick between them. "We've got nothing better to do."

Baekhyun exhales, his grip still slick from lube but tight on Kyungsoo's hips. He slides forward, and Kyungsoo drops down fully on one forearm. He spits on his hand and reaches between his legs to jerk himself off, working his hand in rhythm with Baekhyun has he fucks his thighs. He can feel the heavy press of Baekhyun's knot against his skin, and that little thrill that accompanies trying something new spins itself into arousal in Kyungsoo's veins as he fists himself faster.

"Shit," he murmurs to himself, unexpectedly closer to orgasm than Baekhyun is. He pushes himself up onto his hand, leaning his head back and stretching out his neck. He shifts his hips back just a bit, feeling Baekhyun sliding against him a little more fully, and he releases a throaty moan. Baekhyun's breath against the back of his neck suddenly cuts ott, and his boyfriend's hips stutter.

"Don't," Baekhyun chokes. "Don't show your neck."

Kyungsoo reaches back, grabbing for Baekhyun's hand. "Don't tell me what to do," he challenges, testing Baekhyun's hyper alpha instincts, and Baekhyun nearly snarls, snapping his hips forward sharp and fast. His hipbones dig into Kyungsoo's ass, and Kyungsoo just works his hand over himself faster. Both of his arms ache from the awkward position, but he can't bring himself to readjust when he's just _so close_.

The drag of Baekhyun's cock against Kyungsoo's perineum combined with the drag of Kyungsoo’s palm over his own cock has Kyungsoo biting into his bottom lip, pleasure flashing through him. His arm shakes from supporting his weight, and he slumps forward, biting into the pillow to muffle his shout as he comes suddenly, body wracked with the force of it. The sheets below him are wet with his come, but Kyungsoo doesn’t care, face and chest pressed to the mattress.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun breathes from behind him, slowing until he’s not doing much more than shallowly rocking forward against Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo just breathes, body too caught in the tremors of his orgasm for his mouth to cooperate and convey exactly what he wants to say. “Soo…” Baekhyun leans over him, kissing his shoulder. “That was- are you okay?”

“‘’Kay,” Kyungsoo manages to enunciate. “Yeah. Okay. I’m. I’m okay.”

“I didn’t think you’d come at all,” Baekhyun says, digging the heels of his hands into the muscles of Kyungsoo’s back. He noses along Kyungsoo’s neck, and Kyungsoo shakes his head, panting hard against his pillow.

“Surprise,” Kyungsoo drawls. Baekhyun draws back from him, and Kyungsoo collapses to his side, twisting so he can look up at Baekhyun where he’s kneeling on the bed.

“That was hot,” Baekhyun says. “Like. Really hot.”

“Your way with words is astounding,” Kyungsoo says, and Baekhyun breaks into a grin.

“I’m an author,” he sing-songs. Kyungsoo gives him his most unimpressed look, but he’s pretty sure it’s ruined by the way his chest is still heaving.

“You’re something,” Kyungsoo agrees. He lays back for a second, simply breathing, waiting for feeling to return to his fingers and toes. The slick sounds of lube covered skin against lube covered skin reach him, and he glances up to see Baekhyun touching himself, his gaze dark on Kyungsoo.

“Come here,” Kyungsoo says, and Baekhyun’s eyes flick up from his body to his face. Kyungsoo flexes his fingers, pushing himself up to sitting and sliding off the bed and down onto his knees. “Come here, Baekhyun,” he repeats, patting the edge of the bed in front of him.

“What are you planning now?” Baekhyun asks.

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow. “Pretty sure it’s obvious,” he says. “I’m on my knees, and I assure you it’s not because I’ve suddenly found religion.” Baekhyun exhales, sliding forward, sitting on the edge of the bed in front of Kyungsoo, his knees framing Kyungsoo’s shoulders.

“You look like you’re about to worship my cock,” Baekhyun says. “You sure?”

Kyungsoo snorts. “That’s the tiniest god I’ve ever seen,” he mocks, and he cuts off Baekhyun’s protest by leaning forward, pressing the flat of his tongue against the underside of Baekhyun’s cock. Baekhyun’s hands fall into Kyungsoo’s hair, running incessantly through the short strands as Kyungsoo closes his lips over the head of Baekhyun’s cock, sucking lightly as he bobs his head forward. He feels like his jaw is probably about to unhinge itself and hang from his face, but Baekhyun’s ragged breathing interspersed with whispered words of encouragement urge Kyungsoo to keep going. He wraps a hand around Baekhyun’s cock and dips his head forward to mouth at Baekhyun’s knot. 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun sighs, and Kyungsoo drags his tongue up the side of his dick before taking him into his mouth again, trying to relax and take Baekhyun in deeper. He doesn’t get very far, his gag reflex kicking in and causing him to jerk back, coughing.

“You okay?” Baekhyun asks, breathless. Kyungsoo answers by licking up Baekhyun’s pre-come and glancing up at him. “You don’t have to-” Baekhyun starts, and Kyungsoo is too stubborn to listen, choosing to suck around the head of Baekhyun’s cock and work a hand over his knot.

Baekhyun’s head fall back, letting out this long moan that sounds suspiciously like ‘please.’ Kyungsoo’s mouth is starting to get sore, his jaw aching, but with the earlier intercrural sex and constant pressure on Baekhyun’s knot, it’s less than a minute before Baekhyun is yanking Kyungsoo off his cock, replacing his hand with his own and jerking himself off until he comes with a loud groan all over his fist. Some of it splatters over Kyungsoo’s lips and chin, and he grimaces at the taste of it.

“What have you been eating?” he asks, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hands.

Baekhyun laughs. “Your cooking,” he answers. Kyungsoo coughs for good measure, pushing himself up to his feet and shoving Baekhyun out of the way so he can sprawl out on his bed instead. He grabs the corner of the top sheet, wiping the rest of Baekhyun’s come off of his face. "You alright?" Baekhyun asks. Kyungsoo just nods.

“You?” he asks. Baekhyun flashes him a thumbs up, his hand still decorated with his come.

“I’m fine,” he says. He laughs at Kyungsoo flicking his tongue out of his mouth to try to get rid of the slimy taste in his mouth. “Do you need anything?"

"Maybe for your rut to end," Kyungsoo grumbles, rubbing his jaw. He really does not like Baekhyun’s knot enough for this crap. Baekhyun scowls.

"Can't just make that happen, unfortunately," he says, sounding equally frustrated. "Anything else? Maybe something I _can_ provide?"

"More water," Kyungsoo requests. Baekhyun scoffs at him.

"Water is lame," he asserts. "We need something more interesting. Like Gatorade."

"What flavor?" Kyungsoo asks, and Baekhyun taps his chin in thought.

"Orange," he says. "Citrus is an aphrodisiac."

"Bullshit," Kyungsoo says. "But nice try."

"Lemon-lime?" Baekhyun tries again, and Kyungsoo shakes his head.

"Water," he says. "I want to drink it." Baekhyun grumbles but gives in, climbing out of bed to go fetch water for both him and Kyungsoo. He returns with two glasses, and Kyungsoo takes one, nodding in thanks before gulping it down greedily.

"Come tastes awful," he says. Baekhyun flops down beside him, curling up against Kyungsoo's side.

"Yeah, it does," he agrees. "Can I use that a valid excuse to get out of blowing you?

"Yeah, no," Kyungsoo says. "It's the second best way to keep you quiet." Baekhyun leers at Kyungsoo who pinches his side in revenge, cackling when Baekhyun twitches and flails, nearly falling off the bed.

"Rude," he says, cuddling in close to Kyungsoo again. The room is quiet except for the traffic noise outside, and it lulls Kyungsoo into a state of half-awake and half-asleep.

"The thing I hate most about this is the instincts that come with it," Baekhyun says suddenly, lips tickling Kyungsoo's temple.

"Hm?" Kyungsoo hums, half-asleep.

"Like," Baekhyun explains, "I only want to mount you. And I barely want you to touch me. And I want to claim you so badly."

Kyungsoo looks up, raising an eyebrow. "Are we werewolves now?"

Baekhyun bares his teeth. "Am I convincing?" he asks, growling.

Kyungsoo laughs. "Maybe a wolf puppy," he says. Baekhyun tightens his hold on Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo hitches his leg up to Baekhyun's waist.

"Ridiculous," Baekhyun says.

"Less ridiculous than imagining us as actual wolf shifting creature were things," Kyungsoo says, and Baekhyun hums in agreement into his hair. They fall silent for a few moments, relaxing in the comfort of being next to the other person.

"When I'm fucking you, all I can think about is getting my teeth in your neck," Baekhyun admits softly. Kyungsoo flicks Baekhyun's nose.

"That's your instinct as an alpha, right?" Baekhyun nods after a moment, and Kyungsoo flicks his forehead for good measure. "Don't worry so much about just being you. I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to date you."

"No regrets, I hope?" Baekhyun inquires, leaning down. He's hard again, and Kyungsoo is just as ready for his rut to end as Baekhyun is.

"Well," Kyungsoo muses, "your dick could be more impressive, and you're kind of scrawny..."

Baekhyun tackles him, rolling them over and pinning Kyungsoo down. "Shut. Up," he orders, and Kyungsoo can't help the tremor of anticipation that runs through him.

"You're too easy to rile up," Kyungsoo says, angling his head and quirking up the corner of his mouth. "Easy target."

Baekhyun kisses Kyungsoo then, and Kyungsoo knows to recognize when his own tactic of how to quite Byun Baekhyun is being used against him. He gives in too easily, letting himself be kissed.

"One more thing," Kyungsoo says before Baekhyun can get too carried away mouthing down his body. "I'll be here for your rut, so you don't have to suppress it." Baekhyun swallows and climbs back up Kyungsoo's body to kiss his cheek.

"You're too good to me," he says. “I’m gonna have to repay you for this.” He grins, wicked. “I’ve always wanted to try body worship, and you are the perfect excuse.” Kyungsoo groans, imagining Baekhyun taking his time to map out his body and holding him high on pleasure for hours. Those words will be enough to carry Kyungsoo through the rest of the day trying to break Baekhyun's rut.

“Deal,” Kyungsoo says, and presents his ass to Baekhyun again.

\--

****

an epilogue of sorts...

"So I've been thinking about this a lot," Baekhyun starts slowly, reaching out to take Kyungsoo's hand as they wander around the block.

"About what gift to get Jongin's kid?" Kyungsoo asks, lifting an eyebrow. That is why they came out here anyway: to walk and brainstorm.

"Not that," Baekhyun says.

"Then what good are you?" Kyungsoo scoffs. "We're trying to figure out what to buy the little princess for her first birthday party. Which is tomorrow. Whatever else you're thinking about is extremely low in importance."

Baekhyun huffs. "Not true," he says. "You know what this party means?"

"That Jongin and Chanyeol have been parents for a year and they haven't killed their spawn?"

"Why are you no fun?" Baekhyun bemoans, sticking out his tongue. Kyungsoo has half a mind to pinch it between his thumb and forefinger.

"Fine," Kyungsoo relents. "What does this party mean?"

"This party," Baekhyun begins, "which is happening late because Jongin went and decided to get pregnant again, means we've officially been together for two years."

"Our anniversary isn't until next week," Kyungsoo says.

This time it's Baekhyun who rolls his eyes. "Technicalities," he says. "It's been two years, Soo."

"Wow," Kyungsoo says. "We really are boring. We have no plans."

"Oh, we do," Baekhyun says. "But it's a surprise. I do have an event planned for right now too, if you're interested."

"Right now?" Kyungsoo asks. "We're in the middle of the sidewalk in a residential district."

"So?" Baekhyun says. He steps in front of Kyungsoo. "I've been thinking about this a lot," he repeats himself from earlier.

Kyungsoo sighs. "What about, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun grins, and it's still blinding. "We've been together for two years," he reiterates. "And I'm not planning on breaking up with you anytime soon. Actually..." He looks nervous now, and Kyungsoo's heart lodges itself in his throat as Baekhyun gets down on one knee like something out of a Nicholas Sparks movie (minus, of course, the scenic setting and smooth delivery).

"Actually, Soo," he continues. "Kyungsoo. I love you, and I- Would you be my mate?"

Kyungsoo blinks. Swallows. Blinks again. Tries to remember how to breathe. "Byun Baekhyun," Kyungsoo starts. "Are you seriously asking me to mate with you in the middle of the road?"

"Yes," Baekhyun says.

"You couldn't come up with anything better?"

"You're just being difficult," Baekhyun says, but he's starting to look really worried now. Internally, Kyungsoo grins. _Good._

"I'm being proposed to in the middle of the street seemingly out of the blue," Kyungsoo counters. "I have a right to be difficult." Baekhyun bites his lip.

"Do I need to return the claim rings, then?" he asks. He pulls a box from his pocket, and Kyungsoo takes it from him, opening it. Inside, two silver bands, simple and new and perfect, glint up at him. "I thought about getting 'french fries' or 'grease' engraved on them, or like, our names or something, but I thought you might actually say 'no' if I did something so-"

"Yes," Kyungsoo interrupts. Baekhyun chokes. "Yes, I would say no if you had done that."

"But is that an actual yes or not?" Baekhyun asks, and Kyungsoo just scoffs, snapping the box closed and walking off, tucking the velvet box into his pocket.

"Wait!" Baekhyun calls after him, muttering about his knees as he gets to his feet. "Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo can't stop his smile from splitting his face. He turns back around. "Yes," he declares. "Yes, Byun Baekhyun. I will mate with you." Baekhyun freezes, staring, and Kyungsoo marches right up to him.

"Stop looking so gobsmacked," Kyungsoo threatens, "or I'll change my mind." Baekhyun pouts at him, and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

"You proposed in the middle of the street," he reminds Baekhyun. "I'm never letting you live it down."

"Maybe I did it on purpose so you'd have some new material," Baekhyun tries, and Kyungsoo just laughs, kissing the mole above Baekhyun's lip.

"Sure, babe," he says, patting Baekhyun's butt. "Sure you did."

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is for becca who complained no one writes her porn and I am superman and flexed my porn writing muscles and here we are a la  
> Becca: No body ever writes me porn.... :(( :'((  
> Me: I got you, babe  
> 2\. I love becca a lot, clearly  
> 3\. This exists because i had a concept about baekhyun’s dick. -> if baekhyun is so filled-out and broad shouldered, doesn’t it make sense that his knot would follow suit? THAT'S TERRIBLE LOGIC BUT I COULDN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT IT And then i suffered and cried my way through this.  
> 4\. otp is otp  
> 5\. someone give me an excuse to write luchen porn pls  
> 6\. yes that 'are you clean' convo back around the 3k mark is them talking about whether or not baekhyun pooped and washed away the thunder from down under. necessary things to know for the art of anal sex  
> 7\. the book kyungsoo is reading is actually a large baeksoo fic i've been writing for two years now for becca~ please anticipate it! (but don't hold your breath)  
> 8\. the convo about baek as a rockstar and soo as his manager is referencing the fic becca is writing for me SO NO TOUCH  
> 9\. the conversation about gatorade is referencing a previous baeksoo fic i wrote called XXX and Orange Flavour. don't read it.  
> 10\. the conversation about claiming references my pet baeksoo project that you may or may not have seen me referencing as WB. :D  
> 11\. AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER /shot. thank you for reading~
> 
> Come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/daestruct) about EXO and BTS!


End file.
